


Just to Touch You

by DestinyIslandWanderer



Series: Just to Love You [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Dancing, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Literary References, M/M, Matchmaking, Mild Sexual Content, Teen Romance, some canon divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyIslandWanderer/pseuds/DestinyIslandWanderer
Summary: Gladio was supposed to spend the summer before his senior year learning about sex so he could impress Iggy on their first night together, but instead he’s been spending a lot of time at the arcade with Prompto and Noctis, and he can’t help but think they would make a cute couple...There’s just one problem: the prince’s advisor will definitelynotapprove when he finds out.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: Just to Love You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726399
Comments: 50
Kudos: 62





	1. Distractions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who shared their love for Part 1 and inspired me to write a Part 2! I really do love writing some teen Gladnis, and Promptis has proven equally fun!

“Could you play that song from last week again?”

“Oh alright,” Iggy agreed, attempting to disguise his smile.

Gladio knew his boyfriend secretly liked playing the piano for him despite his desire to avoid appearing vain. Ignis Scientia was the perfect picture of humility. It must be difficult for him to have a boyfriend who loved to shower him with constant praise. Too bad. Gladio was in love, and he couldn’t stop himself, nor did he want to. 

Besides, he liked to make Iggy blush, and he’d worked his ass off to have the honor of doing so every day. Ignis - always Iggy to him - had been reluctant to date him because of their shared responsibility to the crown, but Gladio had slowly won him over, and the past few weeks had been full of delights.

He watched Iggy’s hands press the piano keys. His playing was precise and perfect, but also extremely emotive to the point that it could nearly make Gladio cry (if he had to admit it - sometimes it did). He loved to sit next to his boyfriend and watch his fingers, alternately powerful and delicate, depending on the note.

Gladio’s attention was always divided between the way the music made him feel and the way he felt about the person playing the music. If he indulged himself in the latter, his mind would become fixated on fantasies of those confident and expressive hands touching him in ways he hadn’t been touched before.

As the song finished, Iggy sat silently for a few seconds with his hands in his lap. He always became reflective after he performed, as though the song had taken something from him that he needed time to contemplate.

“I still think you could be a professional pianist,” Gladio insisted.

“I don’t think so, but it’s a nice compliment anyway,” Iggy smiled, raising Gladio’s hand to his mouth and placing a lingering, open-mouthed kiss on his index finger. It was the look in his eyes after he did it that made Gladio’s thoughts stray dangerously.

He wished they were back in Iggy’s room. They were alone in the high school’s music room for now, but other students could walk in at any moment. It was the last day of classes so they’d seen a few come and go, picking up their instruments to practice for the summer.

“Can I stay over tonight?” Gladio asked.

“Noct has a formal breakfast to attend tomorrow morning, so I should probably get to bed early, but we’ll still have tomorrow night.”

“I’ll miss you.” 

“I’ll miss you too.”

Though Gladio’s father was strict about Iggy staying over, Gladio had had no trouble sneaking off to Iggy’s room in the Citadel undetected the past few weeks, as long as he returned before his household woke up. 

He didn’t mind showing up to class disheveled and half-asleep if it meant he could spend more time with Iggy. In fact, it was becoming increasingly difficult to sleep without Iggy in his arms. He’d become very spoiled in the short span of time since Iggy had first kissed him on the night of the school dance.

“Maybe you could come over tonight...” Iggy suggested. “I just feel bad. You’ll have to be up so early on a Saturday.”

“Couldn’t care less. You always make it worth it.”

Another blush and another smile. He loved the way Iggy was warming up to him. Even after that first night, it had taken time. Iggy still liked to bring up the fact that their relationship was ill-advised given their duty to Noctis, but Gladio had become an expert at redirecting his attention to more pleasant thoughts.

All that mattered to Gladio was spending as much time with Iggy as possible. The future could come, and he would figure it out when it did. There was no way in hell he was giving up Iggy, and he was honing his own powers of charm and persuasion to convince Iggy not to give up on him. 

“Mind if we spend a few hours in the library first?” Iggy asked.

He would’ve made some quip about the fact that it was Friday night and exams were over, so what was there to study for, really? But eh whatever. It was just part of dating Iggy. Besides, if Gladio found a good book, a few hours in the library wouldn’t be so bad, especially since Iggy would take him home afterwards.

When they arrived at the royal library, Iggy immediately retreated to their favorite study room while Gladio went off in search of a book. There was a subject he’d been especially curious about, and he wondered if the library had something that could help him out, though he doubted it. The library’s collection was conservative and outdated. He’d learned that when he’d gone looking for books on modern dating and found books on courtship instead.

The truth was, he wanted to do more than kiss Iggy, but he simply didn’t know what two men were supposed to do together. He had ideas, sure, but even with all the books he’d found so far, he could not confirm the logistics of how such a thing should be done, and he wanted it to be perfect because Iggy deserved the best in all things.

However, in all the stories they adored, romances were chaste and honorable, with sexual tension lying under the surface. The joy was in the suspense and the waiting, making the imagined fulfillment all the sweeter, and Gladio liked that.

He wanted to be a gentleman, the kind who could live up to Iggy’s high principles and ideals. Maybe Iggy didn’t want to take things further yet. Gladio was afraid to ask outright and risk upsetting him. Or worse, getting rejected. It was difficult enough spending the past year getting Iggy to date him, and he worried Iggy could take it all back if Gladio made one wrong move.

The truth was, Iggy wasn’t even officially his boyfriend. Gladio had started calling him that (and Iggy never corrected him), but he’d noticed that Iggy didn’t call him anything in particular, even though the whole school knew they were dating. Gladio had made sure of that. He proudly held Iggy’s hand as he walked him to all his classes, stealing kisses whenever Iggy allowed it (which wasn’t often since he was reserved when it came to physical affection in public).

It shouldn’t even bother him. Iggy was inviting him over, dancing with him, playing the piano for him, kissing him… But it would still be nice to hear it from Iggy’s lips, to officially be Ignis Scientia’s Boyfriend. 

Gladio browsed the shelf that contained the type of books he should definitely not be reading at his age. He started flipping through one and found lots of useless nonsense about procreation and women’s divine and fragile bodies. Some of the pictures were rather intriguing though. He was gawking at one when he heard a voice. 

“Hey Gladio,” Iggy whispered.

He snapped the book shut and stuffed it back on the shelf.

If Iggy noticed how flustered he was, he didn’t let on. “It turns out I can’t focus anyway. Want to head back to my room?”

Gladio nodded and took Iggy’s hand. He loved the feeling of those strong fingers intertwined with his. He also loved Iggy’s room. It was at the end of an impressively long hallway of stone, lined with stained glass windows that were now glowing with the last strands of evening light as they passed by. 

Iggy would have to move into his own apartment at the end of summer, and he was excited to have more freedom and independence, but Gladio would miss it - the grandeur of the tall ceilings and arched windows, the balcony overlooking a grand courtyard. He’d fantasized more than once about being the Romeo to Iggy’s Juliet on that balcony, but Iggy would very likely die of embarrassment if he ever tried. 

Still, a boy could dream. 

Iggy’s only furniture was an old-fashioned canopied bed, his record player, and a desk piled high with books and scattered papers. The decor was sparse and practical and very Ignis, but the surroundings were so grand and fantastical, and Gladio thought they suited him too. There were two sides to Ignis as far as he could see - the practical, self-denying side he showed to the world and the dreamy, romantic one that Gladio was just beginning to uncover.

Iggy headed directly for his alphabetized box of records. “What kind of mood are you in? Swing? Waltz?”

“Can we try the tango again? I know I’m not good yet, but I love it.”

He enjoyed the closeness and the sensuality of the music, and Iggy was very good with all the little kicks and flourishes of the dance. It was fun to watch him let loose, and ohhhh when he glided his fingers delicately down Gladio’s arm, it was difficult to concentrate at all. Maybe that was why he was really struggling so hard to perfect the tango. 

They’d only taken a few lessons at the community center so far, and while Gladio was comfortable dancing with the conga line of middle-aged women who made up the bulk of the class, he found dancing with Iggy made him feel a bit different. 

The women already knew Gladio well because he had taken lessons for over a year with the goal of winning Iggy’s affection. Now those same women fawned over both of them. He was only slightly jealous of how much more they liked Iggy even though they’d known Gladio for much longer. Iggy really was sweet with them, charming in his deference. He also never let on that he was losing his patience like Gladio sometimes did.

At first, Iggy had insisted they not dance together lest the sight of two gay men frighten the tender sensibilities of the ladies, but he had been forced to change his mind after the women (and their husbands) began encouraging Iggy to ask Gladio out, citing their obvious chemistry. 

It had been a little awkward the first few times since they had both learned to lead, not follow, and he knew it was a sore spot for Iggy that Gladio was always the lead for every other style of dance they attempted. 

Gladio had to assure him it wasn’t personal. He didn’t have experience following, and Iggy didn’t have experience as a lead. Iggy had taken dance lessons with the express purpose of helping Noctis not embarrass himself while stepping on ladies’ feet at royal functions.

Iggy’s first experience leading was when they had started lo learn the tango. Now that he had a taste of it, he loved it, and Gladio knew he was eager for more practice.

“You want to lead tonight?” Gladio offered.

Iggy raised a skeptical eyebrow. 

“I told you I’m _trying_ to be a better follow,” Gladio insisted. “It’s just hard when I’m taller than you.”

“Really? It doesn’t seem like you try at all.”

“I just get a little distracted by how good you are.” 

Truthfully, it was more the way Ignis held him and how much he liked it when Ignis took control of him and dictated all the moves. The physical effect it had was often inappropriate for public dance classes. It was even worse that Iggy’s eye contact was so damn intense.

The smirk on Iggy’s face made his stomach flutter before Iggy placed the needle carefully on the disc adjusting to a song with a slower tempo, one they’d been practicing specifically in class.

“Prove to me you can follow,” Iggy challenged. Again with that intense eye contact that made Gladio feel objectified in an admittedly pleasant way. 

Iggy took his hand and wrapped his arm around Gladio’s waist, holding him so intimately the urge to kiss him was nearly irresistible, but then again, so was a good challenge. He would show Iggy he could follow.

_Don’t think about how hot he is. Don’t think about how good his butt looks in his school uniform nor the hands on the piano or the feel of his palm in yours or how you could absolutely kiss him right now and get away with it._

He lost his step and kicked Iggy’s leg. 

“Goodness, Gladio. You remind me of Noctis.”

 _Well, that did the trick._

Gladio did not like being compared to Noctis who had about as much discipline as a bag of chips. 

He broke from Iggy’s grip.

“Let’s start over,” Gladio suggested as he adjusted the needle to the beginning of the song before resuming the pose.

_Just focus on being better than Noctis. Don’t think about how close he’s holding you. He smells so good. Just avoid eye contact, maybe?_

_But his eyes are so beautiful._

He did his best.

_Slow, slow, quick, quick, slow._

He repeated the rhythm and made it to the end of the song. He barely kept up with all Ignis’s extra kicks and flourishes, but at least he didn’t step on his feet this time.

“You did well,” Ignis conceded. “Shall we try a faster song?”

“Yeah, sure,” Gladio sighed. 

“Fine, Gladio! You can lead this time,” he grumbled as he adjusted the needle once more.

“No, Iggy. You lead.”

“If I’m leading, we’re doing the walk.”

Gladio cracked a smile. Iggy really loved the (totally optional) dramatic beginning to the dance where you approached your partner. Gladio found it pretty uncomfortable, especially with some of the ravenous ladies in their class, but Ignis seemed to enjoy making them swoon with the intensity of “the walk” as he liked to call it.

“Okay, we’ll do the walk,” Gladio smiled.

The song began and Iggy stepped a few feet away and took his time. The commanding way he looked in Gladio’s eyes as he stepped towards him, slowly taking his hand and pulling Gladio’s body flush with his made him catch his breath, and he quite literally forgot what he was supposed to be doing. Thankfully, so did Iggy.

He paused, holding Gladio tightly, staring into his eyes before he kissed him, but it was not a chaste kiss like they’d practiced so many times before. It was open-mouthed, passionate, and hot as hell.

Gladio abandoned thoughts of dancing and focused only on the urgency of his lips. As in the dance, Iggy was taking the lead, and Gladio found he was happy to follow. 

Iggy pushed him up against the wall, his hands gliding down Gladio’s chest in a way that awoke something deep and primal within him - something he’d never felt before.

It was when Iggy reached for the top button of his shirt that he remembered. Their first time was supposed to be special. Gladio didn’t know how to make love, but Iggy had now undone a few buttons, and the palms of Iggy’s hands were on his bare chest.

His body screamed at him to rip Iggy’s clothes off and wing it, but his idealistic mind, softened by years of romance novels and love songs, rejected the idea of their first time being just some random school day. He wanted it to be nice, take Iggy out to dinner first. Most importantly, he wanted to know what the hell he was supposed to be doing to him.

No, it couldn’t happen today.

He meant to be gentle as he pushed Iggy away, but his lover was so enthusiastic he had to use more force than he intended, and he could tell Iggy was upset.

“I’m sorry,” Gladio pleaded. “I didn’t mean to - I just want it to be special.”

“Want _what_ to be special exactly?”

“The first time we…”

“I wasn’t planning to go _that_ far. I was just… enjoying the spirit of the tango.”

Gladio tried not to smile at the ridiculousness of this excuse, but he felt the corner of his mouth twitch, and that’s what set Iggy off.

“Maybe you should go home after all. I have to be up early anyway.”

“No, Iggy. I don’t want to leave. I’m sorry.”

“You’re making me feel bad about it. You pushed me away.”

“Iggy,” he said, taking his hand. “Please forgive me. I only did it because I want to… I don’t know - make it romantic. I want to be sure it’s perfect when it happens.”

“When do you suggest then? I’m leaving for camp on Sunday morning.”

Gladio had tried to forget that Iggy would be gone for an entire month of summer. He’d gotten into a prestigious leadership program in Altissia. That left them just one more night until they’d be separated for the first time since they’d gotten together.

“After you get back - you can pick the date,” Gladio offered. “I just need time to prepare, wrap my head around it.” _Figure out what the hell I’m doing._

Iggy nodded, still appearing a little wounded. Gladio would do anything to make it better. 

“Let’s try the dance again? You can still lead. We can do the walk again.”

Iggy offered a thin-lipped smile. “Maybe we should just read. Were you able to get your copy of _Emma_ from the library?”

Gladio nodded. They’d jointly decided to read through a list of the top ten classic romances and decided _Emma_ would make for a good summer read. Iggy had his own car and was able to pick up a copy to bring to camp.

They sat next to each other in Iggy’s bed, and Gladio could not concentrate on the page in front of him. He was lost in the passionate way Iggy’s hands had touched his chest and the way his lips had forced themselves onto his. He still hadn’t done up the buttons of his shirt, afraid of offending Iggy further.

Their shoulders were lightly touching. He knew he could go back on his decision easily and get another taste of what he’d just experienced - take off Iggy’s shirt and touch him back - but he held fast to his vision and eventually he was able to get to page two. It didn’t keep his attention for long. 

“Iggy, I’m sorry. I want the same things you want. I think about you _all the_ _time_. I just have this idea in my head-“

“I know, Gladio. I understand,” he sighed. “You’re right. It would be nice to make it memorable.”

“The next few weeks will be torture without you. I don’t know who will miss you more though - me or Iris.”

“She does seem to like me, doesn’t she?”

“Oh yeah. You’re all she talks about lately.”

“Well, I like her too. She’s very sweet… I’m glad you’ve gotten a phone so we can text, and I’ll try to call you in the evenings, though I’m not really sure how much free time I’ll have. This camp isn’t supposed to be just for fun. There’s so much I need to learn.”

Of course, Iggy would take the honor very seriously. Gladio knew he would be lucky if he heard from his boyfriend at all, but he had saved up his allowance to buy himself a phone just on the off-chance Iggy would have time to talk. 

“You won’t be totally alone while I’m gone,” Iggy added.

“How’s that?”

“You’ll have Noctis.”

His face reacted before his mind could prevent it.

“Oh come on, Gladio! I’d really like for you to get to know him. We’re all stuck together whether you like it or not.”

“Well, how can I hang out with him when he spends all his time in the arcade?”

“What? You don’t like video games?”

“I don’t know - never played them.”

“They’re actually quite fun,” Ignis confessed, and the guilty enthusiasm on his face made Gladio break into a smile. Ignis didn’t indulge himself in many impractical hobbies, and Gladio liked the idea of Iggy beating Noctis’s ass.

“I’ll try it out,” Gladio agreed.

“Besides, I really think you’ll like Prompto. They’ve been hanging out a lot lately, and he’s very sweet.”

“You know... I’ve had a little bit of a grudge against him because I thought you might have a crush on him once...”

“What a thought!” Iggy exclaimed. “No, but I do find him very charming. When you get to know him, you’ll understand.”

“Alright,” Gladio agreed. What else was he supposed to do over the summer anyway? He planned to continue working on his physical fitness, reading _Emma_ , and now bumming around with Noctis and Prompto. That should get him through one month without Iggy, right? Of course, he would also be busy trying to plan their special night (and figure out the whole sex thing).

While he still had Iggy beside him, he wanted to indulge in another favorite activity, albeit a more innocent one. 

“Would you read to me?” Gladio asked.

“Yes, how far did you get?” Iggy asked.

“Ehhh let’s just start from the beginning. I wasn’t paying attention because I was afraid you were mad at me... And I was also kind of thinking about how hot you are,” he added, hoping to appease Iggy a little further. Besides, it was the truth.

“Well,” Iggy blushed. “When you ask like that, I certainly can’t say no, can I?”

He flipped back a few pages and began as Gladio rested his head on Iggy’s shoulder, allowing himself to get lost in the loveliness of Iggy’s delectable voice.

_“Emma Woodhouse, handsome, clever, and rich, with a comfortable home and happy disposition, seemed to unite some of the best blessings of existence…”_

Gladio sighed. He would really miss this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gladio will basically be playing the role of Emma now, except he’s a better matchmaker than her (no offense to my girl!). If you haven’t read Emma, no worries - you don’t need to have read it to enjoy.


	2. Doubts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos, lovely comments, and subscribes to the first chapter! Hope you enjoy chapter 2! :)

Gladio was staring at his phone, desperate to hear the three-note medley he had despised just 48 hours ago. Now he was addicted to the one sound that connected him to Iggy.

He shook his head, frustrated with himself. It had only been two days since Iggy left, and he was already this desperate? It was going to be a long summer, and he couldn’t possibly spend every day like this when he had so much he wanted to accomplish.

He jumped when he heard the delightful sound. It was Iggy! Well, _of course_ it was Iggy. He hadn’t given his phone number to anyone else on purpose. Gladio hated the way people of their generation were always so dependent on their phones... yet here he was.

_We’ve just arrived. It’s beautiful._

There was a picture attached. It was easy to deduce that Iggy was a passenger in one of the famous gondolas of Altissia. Gladio saw a grand view of spectacular buildings surrounded by water (only interrupted by a few teenagers’ heads). It was indeed beautiful. Gladio felt a pant of regret for not applying to be in the program himself.

His father wouldn’t have liked it since he was supposed to watch after his sister over the summer, but he should’ve insisted. He imagined what it would be like sitting next to Iggy right now, spending days with him away from everything, not thinking about their duties or Noctis or any of it. 

He texted back, careful to make his grammar perfect because Iggy always did. His boyfriend never used abbreviations or emojis, and his punctuation was always flawless. Gladio struggled to keep up. Although he was an avid reader, he wasn’t a perfectionist like Iggy was in every regard.

_I wish I was there with you._

Gladio waited, watching the three little dancing dots that meant Iggy was typing something back to him. 

_Me too, Gladio. I have to go, but I’ll call later if I can._

_Have fun!_ Gladio typed, then sighed, slipping his phone back into his pocket.

He had already finished his fitness routine and tango lessons weren’t for another six hours. Iris has started day camp, so he had no obligation to babysit. He thought about reading _Emma_ , but he knew he wouldn’t be able to concentrate. He supposed he could pop by the arcade and see how Noctis was getting along. It seemed important to Iggy that the two of them be on better terms with each other.

He and Noctis had developed a rather fraught relationship ever since Gladio had started training him. He felt the crown prince lacked discipline and his apathy towards his royal duties made Iggy’s daily life needlessly difficult. However, since Noctis was almost single-handedly responsible for convincing Iggy to ask Gladio to their school dance, he had to admit that he owed him one. 

It was a sunny but comfortable summer’s day as he left his house, but he surmised that within a couple weeks it would start to get so hot he’d need to start his morning runs before dawn. 

He enjoyed the walk to the arcade but felt a wave of distaste as he opened the door to a dark room with stale air, clanging with obnoxious, artificial noises just like the ones his phone emitted. Who would waste such a beautiful day locked up in a dark and noisy prison? 

_Oh right._

He spotted Noctis and Prompto right away. Noctis’s eyes were glued to a screen, one hand on a lever, another jamming on a row of buttons.

Prompto was all but jumping up and down, anticipation written all over his features as he watched the screen, occasionally putting his hands over his face and peeking out.

Noctis and Prompto jumped in unison as the sounds of victory emanated from the machine.

“Aw yeah! New high score!” Prompto announced with a smile, giving Noctis a high five. “It’ll be tough to beat _that_ ,” he commented, “But I think I’m up to the challenge.” 

“Eh, you can try,” Noctis shrugged with a smile, pulling a stack of coins out of his pocket.

“Hey,” Gladio interrupted, trying to reach them before they became engrossed in the game again.

“Uhhhhh hi,” Noctis replied warily.

Prompto was much more welcoming, letting out a nervous stream-of-consciousness jumble of words. “Hey Gladio! I didn’t know you liked the arcade. Noctis just beat the high score! Can you believe that?! Wow, you’re really here! I thought you’d have more important things to do - no offense - it’s great to see you - nice you stopped by. Uh hey! Do you want to play a round? We wouldn’t mind!”

Gladio tried to keep a straight face as Prompto’s earnest enthusiasm charmed him, but he had to concede that Iggy was absolutely right - Prompto was adorable. Kind of attractive too. Not Gladio’s type, but still - his freckles were sweet, and he had a nice smile. His fashion sense was a little wacky by Gladio’s standards, but he couldn’t deny it suited him. He felt bad for holding a grudge against Prompto for thinking he’d had a crush on Iggy. He got the feeling Prompto would never do anything to cross anyone for any reason, and he liked him already.

“What game are you playing?” Gladio asked. 

Prompto produced another long-winded explanation that Gladio half tuned out in favor of focusing on the amusing way Prompto literally bounced when he talked as though he had too much energy to contain. Prompto’s eyes occasionally flitted to Noctis for affirmation, which the prince gave, albeit in his own subtle way. Truth be told, Noctis seemed as in awe of Prompto as Gladio felt. When his explanation was finished, Prompto insisted Gladio give the game a try. 

Gladio, instinctively competitive even at tasks he didn’t really care about (arcade games being at the top of the list), requested to watch Prompto play a round before he attempted it himself. Prompto wasn’t much help as he kept turning his head to explain his strategies to Gladio and ended up getting game over time and time again. 

Noctis was patient as he supplied an endless stream of coins before Prompto suggested his friend attempt it instead. Noctis did a better job, and then it was Gladio’s turn to play. To his surprise (and private satisfaction), he was a natural. The game was mostly about maintaining good aim and having perfect timing, and Gladio had both from years of practicing combat. 

Prompto seemed positively delighted and offered a stream of effusive praise, and even Noctis looked a little glossy-eyed when Gladio observed his face between rounds. 

He was ten levels in when he felt his phone buzz and immediately abandoned the game to answer it. 

Prompto fell to his knees in protest. “ _Dude_ , you could’ve gotten the high score!” he groaned. 

Gladio grinned as he walked towards the exit.

“Hey Iggy.”

“Hi Gladio. How’s your day been?”

“You won’t believe where I am."

“You’re in the arcade, aren’t you? Those grotesque sounds are unmistakable. Are you with Noctis and Prompto?”

Gladio was pleased to hear the pride in Iggy’s voice as Gladio opened the door to the outside, the afternoon sun nearly blinding him. 

“Yeah, I’m with them. Apparently, I almost beat the high score. I’m actually pretty good at video games as it turns out.”

“Is that right? Well, I’m pleased to hear it. I’ll have to challenge you when I get back, though I’ll be a bit out of practice.”

“Excuses,” Gladio teased, and he heard Iggy’s pleasant laughter on the other line. “I miss you, Ig. I know it’s only been two days, but I’m dying here. I can’t spend all day at the arcade. I already feel like I’ve been hibernating.”

“I know what you mean. What would you rather be doing?”

“Dancing with you.”

“Are you going to lessons later then?” Iggy asked.

“Yup, I’m-”

“Oh, I’m sorry, Gladio. I have to go. Tell Noct and Prompto hi for me?”

Gladio agreed before hanging up the phone. He really did _not_ want to go back into the arcade, but he forced himself to remember how happy it had made Iggy as he retreated to the cacophonous dark.

After promising his companions that he would not answer his phone again under any circumstances (which was pretty much a lie if he was being honest), Noctis and Prompto allowed him to play again, and he proudly claimed the second highest spot on the leaderboard just below Noctis. 

As he entered his initials, Prompto asked for a picture, and Gladio, confused why someone would want to record such a trivial event, caved to Prompto’s obvious enthusiasm and posed for a photo with the scoreboard, attempting to keep his eyes open as the flash blinded him. 

They went out for ice cream after, and Gladio noticed how Prompto was almost constantly taking pictures, mostly of him and Noctis, but also of other random subjects that interested him from stray cats to the occasional cloud.

After ice cream, Noctis announced that he needed to head home. It seemed the king was trying to spend as much time as possible with his son before he moved into his own apartment in a few weeks. Noctis departed, and an awkward silence hung for a moment between Gladio and Prompto. 

“Well, I’d better get home!” Prompto announced. “See ya, Gladio!”

“Wait, where do you live? I walked too. We could walk together."

“Oh no - no way, dude. I live sooo far away,” he insisted. Gladio noticed he was blushing, but he wasn’t sure why his offer had made him so uncomfortable.

“It’s cool, Prompto. I’ll go with you anyway. I need the exercise. I’m trying to stay fit, so I walk whenever I can - the farther the better actually.”

Prompto scratched the back of his neck, still fully crimson. “I live farther than you’ve probably ever gone, dude. Really. I don’t wanna bother you.”

“It‘s totally fine.”

“Uhhh….”

“Besides, I’d like to get to know you better.”

“What? Really?”

“Yeah, we should be friends.” It wasn’t the type of invitation Gladio usually extended. He was a fairly private person with a small inner circle. Usually people only wanted to be his friend because he was the future shield to the king, and he hated the ingenuous way they pandered to him. He’d much preferred to keep to himself until he met Iggy. Still he couldn’t help that he liked Prompto, and he did genuinely want to make an exception and become his friend.

Prompto blushed some more and started walking with Gladio following a half step behind.

The walk was pleasant, though there were plenty of lulls in the conversation that Prompto stepped up to fill with his passionate banter and requests for photo stops. 

They arrived outside an impressive house with a tall fence around the perimeter. It wasn’t _that_ far. He wasn’t sure why Prompto had given him such a hard time about it. 

Prompto hesitated by the gate when they arrived. He was bouncy again, but in a nervous way, not the bubbly way he’d been at the arcade. 

“So uhh thanks for walking me and for hanging out with us today. We should do it more often, but you really don’t need to walk me home, like seriously.”

“It’s really no big deal. It wasn’t that far away anyway. Guess I’ll see you later, _dude_ ,” he smiled before taking off. Gladio got a little kick out of using Prompto’s slang. He was so used to Iggy who talked more like a college professor than a teenage boy. Overall, he had to concede that hanging out with Noctis and Prompto was alright. Maybe the summer wouldn’t be so bad after all.

Gladio felt perfectly at ease until he received a text from Iggy. It was a picture of Iggy squished between two _very_ cute guys who were posed so close to him their cheeks were nearly touching. 

_I made some new friends from Tenebrae. We’re leaving for dinner now. I hope you’re doing well._

Gladio couldn’t seem to stop himself from worrying - obsessing really. Iggy was still not _technically_ his boyfriend. What if Iggy had a crush on one of these guys? It certainly seemed like they liked him, and now they were going out to dinner!

Gladio felt jealousy gnaw at him, and it dawned on him all at once that Iggy was not his, and he should’ve made sure he was _before_ Iggy left for camp. Even so, it wasn’t something Gladio felt he could bring up over text. He would wait to ask Iggy in person and pray no one else asked him out.

He took a deep breath and attempted to calm his racing thoughts. Iggy had made new friends. Wasn’t that what he was supposed to be doing? He had talked about networking constantly before he left. Gladio chided himself for being so insecure, typed up a response, and hit send.

 _They seem nice. What are their names?_

* * *

Gladio passed the next three weeks following the same routine as the first day. He always spent the afternoon at the arcade and insisted on walking Prompto home afterwards.

It didn’t take him long to realize that Noctis had a crush on Prompto. The prince tried to be discreet about it, but it was painfully obvious. It was mostly the way Noctis looked at him, like he was something magical. Gladio was used to Noctis being much more reserved and somber, but around Prompto, he smiled freely. It was honestly quite sweet seeing the prince so cheerful and so obviously smitten. 

Gladio was determined to help him out. He owed Noctis for getting him with Iggy, and besides, he thought Noctis was good for Prompto too. They liked all the same things and seemed to make each other happy. 

He began walking Prompto home that evening with the intention of gleaning his feelings. Gladio found Prompto a little hard to read because he was so earnest and enthusiastic with everyone, it was difficult to tell if he felt a particular affection for Noctis.

“Prompto, can I ask you something? It’s a little personal.”

“Uh yeah, sure, dude. Whatever you want.”

“I was wondering if you’re dating anyone or if you have a _crush_ on anyone?”

“Oh, uhhh - you won’t tell Noct?”

This was promising indeed. “No, I promise.”

“My neighbor asked me out. We're going on a date tomorrow night.”

 _Bad_. 

“Who’s this neighbor?”

“Eh you probably don’t know him.”

_A him - that was good._

“And you like him?” Gladio asked.

“Well, I don’t know him very well. He just asked me, and I thought it was kinda impolite to say no, since he’s a nice guy and all.”

“So it’s a casual date?”

“Uh yeah, guess you could say that.”

It was clear Prompto wasn’t very interested in this guy, so Gladio just came out with it. “What do you think of Noctis?”

“Seriously, bro? You need to ask? We’re like _best friends_. _Duh_. No offense.”

“I mean, do you _like_ him?”

Prompto seemed a little more reserved when he responded, perhaps even a little nervous. “I guess he’s...Never thought about it.”

Gladio was sure that wasn’t true. Even Gladio had to concede that the prince was attractive. A pain in the ass, but a good-looking one.

“Well, maybe you _should_ think about it,” Gladio suggested. 

“Huh? Why’s that?”

“Because I think he has a crush on you.”

Prompto turned red again. “There’s no way, dude.”

“C’mon! You can’t tell me you haven’t noticed how he looks at you? He’s constantly trying to get out of training with me to spend time with you.”

“It’s just because we’re best friends,” Prompto offered quietly. Gladio had never seen him act so demure. He was afraid he’d upset him. Maybe Prompto didn’t like Noctis after all. Maybe the idea of Noctis having a crush on him was weirding him out because he only wanted to be friends.

“Sorry Prompto. Maybe he doesn’t have a crush on you. It’s not like he told me that or anything. I just guessed because of how he acts around you. I don’t want to make things awkward between the two of you. Just forget I said anything.”

Prompto looked even more dejected by the time Gladio left him just outside the gate of his house.

He added one more thing. “You shouldn’t feel obligated to go out with this guy just because he asked you. You’re a really nice guy. You could date anyone you want. No use wasting your time on someone who you’re not that excited about.”

Prompto didn’t respond, but Gladio noticed the blush creeping to his cheeks again. 

He texted with Iggy about it later, careful not to reveal his intentions. He had a strong suspicion that Iggy would not approve of the crown prince dating someone who could produce zero royal heirs and offered no political or social benefits via marriage. Even though Gladio believed Iggy was secretly a romantic at heart, he also knew his first concern would be for propriety and duty, especially where it concerned Noctis’s future.

Still, he needed to discuss it with _someone_. He’d leave it vague.

_Some neighbor of Prompto’s asked him out, and I don’t think he’s good enough. It’s bothering me._

_What’s wrong with him?_

_I don’t know. He just doesn’t seem like a good fit for Prompto._

_Why?_

_I just think he could do better._

_You realize you sound just like Emma? Prompto is your Harriet._

Gladio felt guilty as he realized he hadn’t picked up the book since Iggy left.

_Sorry, I haven’t gotten that far. How much have you read?_

_Almost done._

_Shoot, I’ll try to catch up... What did you do today?_

_Went to see a waterfall with my new friends. I finally got to wear a swimsuit. It’s been a while._

That certainly lit a fire in Gladio’s imagination. 

_Did you take any pictures while you were there?_

_None better than what you’d find on the internet, I’m afraid. Unlike Prompto, I’m not a great photographer._

_No, I mean pictures of you in your swimsuit,_ Gladio typed, hesitating before he hit send. It was a bit forward, but if they were going to have sex in a few weeks, it wasn’t such a big deal, was it? Besides, he was aching to see Iggy in a swimsuit. He hit send.

The little dots danced for an agonizingly long time before he received Iggy’s response. It was a selfie of Iggy with barely any waterfall behind it. He had the hint of a grin on his face. Gladio had seen Iggy shirtless during crownsguard training, but he could never take the time to ogle him like he did now. His eyes gratuitously panned over his muscled chest to the top of his swimsuit where there was a line of golden hairs just below his belly button. 

_I regret not getting in the spirit of the tango with you._ Gladio hit send before he could second-guess himself.

When he saw Iggy wasn’t responding, he panicked and scaled it back.

 _Sorry, I just meant,_ he typed before pausing. What had he meant? Exactly what he’d said. He hoped he hadn’t gone too far. Would Iggy think he wasn’t gentlemanly or romantic enough? Then his phone buzzed.

_Send me a picture of you._

He felt a little thrill of delight course through him at the request. Gladio was shirtless, wearing only a tight pair of black briefs. He stood up and appraised himself in the mirror. He’d dedicated more time to his physique in anticipation of Iggy’s return , and his muscles were becoming more prominent, his abs starting to get the defining lines of a six pack. He was tan too from all his time spent running shirtless. He thought his body looked decent, but he should probably fix his hair. He was heading to the bathroom to grab a brush when he heard his phone buzz again.

_Unless you don’t want to?_

He couldn’t leave Iggy hanging. He extended his arm and moved to get the best angle, trying out a few faces before deciding on a slight smile just like Iggy had worn. He snapped the picture and hit send before he could overthink it.

He laughed with amusement, surprise, and instant gratification at the single emoji Iggy sent back.

🤤

* * *

The rest of his conversation with Iggy the previous evening had been delectable indeed, and Gladio was still preoccupied by it as he walked Prompto home the following day.

“Are you still gonna go out with that guy you told me about?”

“Errr, I guess so. I have no reason to say no. It’s not like I have plans.”

“Right,” Gladio said, trying to think of another tactic when Prompto stopped to snap a picture of a bird’s nest.

“Can I see some of your photos?” Gladio asked. He realized he’d never taken much of an interest in Prompto’s favorite hobby. 

“Um sure! I’m not gonna say they’re _good_ or anything, but you can take a look! Let me just scroll back to some of my favorites for ya,” he said before handing the camera to him.

Gladio scanned through a wall of pictures of various fluffy animals - dogs, cats, and the occasional chipmunk. All the while Prompto peeked at the screen from behind him, providing his own commentary and some half-hearted criticism that was overwhelmed by enthusiasm.

Gladio tapped on a picture of a particularly cute brown puppy with a bow around its neck to which Prompto exclaimed, “Awwww Mr. Bubbles - he’s sooo cute!”

“Someone named their dog Mr. Bubbles?”

“Yeah, well, _I_ kinda named him that,” he admitted. “Have to call ‘em _something_ , right?”

“You mean you have names for all of them?”

“Uh-huh. Sure do,” he announced proudly.

Gladio scrolled through a few more pictures to one of a small calico kitten.

“Who’s this?”

“Patches.”

He continued clicking through as Prompto listed a series of names. 

“Buttons, Pipsie, Porkchop, Tootsie, Lollipop, Chubbs - oh that’s Lil Meatball! Sweetpea, Sephiroth.”

This prompted a look from Gladio.

“That one’s my neighbor’s dog,” he explained. “Personally, I call him Sippy Cup.”

“I see. Well, your name for him is much better,” Gladio smiled.

He continued to scroll and started to notice a not-so-subtle change in the subject of Prompto’s photographs. While there were still a smattering of furry creatures mixed in, the screen was slowly morphing to a wall of raven hair and blue eyes. 

Noctis playing video games, Noctis laughing, Noctis drinking from the water fountain, Noctis searching through his backpack. No subject seemed too mundane for Prompto to document. 

“Does Noctis know you take all these?” Gladio asked. 

“Uhh, well yeah, mostly. I think?”

“Huh,” Gladio said. If anyone else had taken this many photos of the crown prince, Gladio would’ve had to consider reporting them, but Prompto was possibly the sweetest and most guileless person Gladio had met, and he was sure he meant Noctis no harm, even if it was a bit strange.

Gladio scrolled to Prompto’s pictures from that afternoon and found exactly two of himself. In every other picture where Gladio appeared, he seemed to have been specifically blurred out in favor of putting Noctis in sharp focus.

“You have a crush on Noctis.”

The blush that consumed Prompto’s entire face and neck was answer enough, but Prompto solidified his suspicion with a string of nervous laughter.

“That would be like the craziest thing ever! _Me_ with a freakin’ prince?!”

“All this time you’ve had a thing for Noct. Why didn’t you tell me? I thought we were friends.” He felt a pang of disappointment that Prompto hadn’t trusted him with this information. It was one thing to think he had a crush and might not even be aware, but the fact that he _was_ aware and didn’t feel comfortable enough to admit it to Gladio made him sad.

“We _are_ friends, but…” Prompto’s shoulders slumped, and his usually manic energy was replaced by an eerie stillness.

“Does he know how you feel?” Gladio asked.

“Ummm…”

Prompto looked so uncomfortable and defeated, Gladio decided to ask him about it another time.

“Sorry. It’s not my business anyway.”

“It’s okay, Gladio… The truth is - you won’t tell? Like seriously, not _anyone_ , especially not Noct?”

“Yeah.”

“I _do_ like him, like a ton, but he’s the crown freakin’ prince, and I’m nobody. There’s no chance in hell he’d ever be into me, and I don’t want to lose him as my best friend.”

Gladio felt a pain in his chest, too familiar from the time he’d spent pursuing Iggy - the fear that Iggy would never like him back, that he just wasn’t good enough. However, it was dawning on him that Prompto’s position was even more impossible than Gladio’s had ever been.

Even if Noctis returned Prompto’s feelings, the king was not going to allow his son to date someone who had no chance of extending the family line, especially not a commoner. He had to agree with Prompto that it was an impossible situation, one that would likely not end well for either of them.

“I know. I _know_ it’s like way unrealistic,” Prompto sighed. “Probably shouldn’t have said anything. I’m gonna tell my neighbor that he can take me out. That’s the kind of person I should be with.”

Gladio was too preoccupied to respond. His duty was to the crown. He was the prince’s _shield_ by birth in a long line of successors. He should definitely _not_ be thinking what he was thinking, and he would’ve dismissed the whole idea outright if he hadn’t heard Prompto sniffle.

“Please, _please_ , don’t tell Noct,” Prompto pleaded. “I _know_ it’s stupid, okay? I was never going to _do_ anything about it, I promise.”

“Prompto,” he said, pulling him into a hug. His friend melted into his arms cuddling into his chest as he started to sob harder. 

Gladio was not good with tears. He had always been taught not to cry, but of course being a sensitive person, he did so in private where no one else could overhear. He and Prompto were on a public sidewalk, and Gladio felt the urge to take him somewhere they could be alone.

“Hey, how about we go back to your place and talk it over?”

Prompto’s tears were replaced by a wide-eyed look of terror as he pulled away from Gladio. “Oh no, dude. Um, I shouldn’t - I can’t have company. My parents wouldn’t - uh.”

“But I thought you said your parents didn’t get home until late?”

“They don’t, but uhhh.”

“C’mon, Prompto. I’ll leave before they even come home.”

“It’s just… my house isn’t really that nice.”

“I’ve seen it a million times, and it looks perfectly fine to me.”

“That’s not my real house,” Prompto confessed quietly, looking like he might burst into tears again.

“What?”

“I didn’t want you to see where I _really_ live.”

All of Prompto’s strange behavior started to fall into place. Gladio had pinned him as eccentric, but in truth he was ashamed. Gladio felt bad for not having noticed. That was why Prompto always loitered by the gate to the house instead of going in. He was starting to see everything in a different light, even down to Prompto’s odd sense of fashion. Perhaps he shopped at thrift stores, places Gladio had never been in his life. 

“I’m sorry, Prompto. I didn’t realize. You know it doesn’t matter, right? I don’t care where you live.”

“It’s easy to say when you live in a freakin’ mansion, dude.”

Now Gladio was the one who felt uncomfortable. He hadn’t realized how he and Noctis must come off to their friend. It was easy enough for them to dismiss Prompto’s status as an outsider, but Prompto was forced to consider their status all the time. 

He felt horrible, and he wasn’t sure what to do. “Should we maybe just… I don’t know… go to the park or something?”

Prompto nodded, and Gladio led him to a place under a shady tree. They sat and talked until sunset. There were so many things Gladio hadn’t realized about Prompto’s life - how his parents were never home, how he’d never had a friend until Noctis, how he was still self-conscious about his weight even though he was thin now.

As he and Prompto arrived outside his modest home on the outskirts of Insomnia (Prompto hadn’t been lying when he’d said it was far), Gladio felt compelled to make a promise that had been building conviction in his heart all afternoon. 

“Prompto, I just want to say that I think Noct likes you too, and even if we have to keep it secret from everyone, even Iggy, I’m willing to keep that secret. I know what it’s like to want someone you can’t have, and even if you and Noctis can’t stay together forever, every second you spend with someone you really care about is worth it. If Iggy broke up with me tomorrow, I wouldn’t regret anything.”

“That’s really nice, Gladio, and I appreciate it and all, but I don’t think Noctis likes me anyway, so it’s really not worth going to all that trouble for me.”

“It’s worth it to me. I’d do anything for you.”

“Really, dude?”

“Yeah, _dude_ ,” Gladio smiled. “Don’t give up yet, not until I talk to Noct.”

“But you won’t tell him what I said?” Prompto fretted. 

“No, I won’t tell him what you said. Just, um, at least tell your neighbor that you have plans, okay? Until we can sort it out?”

Prompto nodded before hugging him again.

“We’ll figure it out,” Gladio assured him. Prompto’s smile was all the affirmation he needed to know he was doing the right thing. Still, he felt a nugget of guilt in the pit of his stomach at the idea of keeping a secret from Iggy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re enjoying the story so far, feel free to leave a note. Your thoughts are always appreciated. Thanks for reading!
> 
> In the next chapter, Gladio turns his attention to Noctis and tries to find out how the crown prince feels about Prompto.


	3. Discoveries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my new subscribers and for the sweet kudos and comments! ❤️

Gladio was thoughtful as he walked home after his conversation with Prompto. He’d never considered how lucky he was to live in a mansion within easy walking distance of the Citadel, school, and everything else his daily life required. 

From what Prompto said, it seemed his parents were never around, and he had no siblings or friends besides Noctis and Gladio. Even though Gladio’s mother had died years ago, he’d know she loved him. His relationship with his father had been complicated since her death, but at least his father tried to have a presence in his life even if he was usually busy with work. Of course, he had Iris too, and she always cheered him up.

He examined the Amicitia manor from the outside and remembered Prompto’s words, “ _You live in a freakin’ mansion dude.”_

When he opened the front door, he was happily greeted by an extra bubbly Iris. She was bursting with so much enthusiasm for what had happened that day during camp that her chatter bordered on incoherent. Still, Gladio smiled along, throwing amused glances at their butler Jared who grinned back at him. 

Soon she was pulling him to the couch, insisting they watch _The Princess Bride_ , one of Gladio’s longtime favorites and Iris’s new obsession since he’d decided she was old enough to watch it.

Gladio tried to pay attention during the movie, but as Iris curled up next to him, he was scheming about how to approach the subject of Prompto with Noctis tomorrow.

The problem was, he and Noctis’s relationship could not at all be described as warm or even friendly. They were cordial, if you had to give it a name. _Begrudgingly_ cordial. 

Even as Iggy tried patiently to make Gladio see the prince differently, he was bothered by Noctis’s distaste for anything bordering on responsibility and his lack of appreciation for how much of his life was handed to him on a silver platter. 

Gladio had to pause at that. It was the basically the same thing Prompto had accused Gladio of earlier. Okay, so _maybe_ Gladio was guilty of the same thing, but it didn’t change the fact that Iggy was always picking up the prince’s slack - helping him with school assignments, getting up extra early to make sure he made it to school, briefing him for hours about the people he’d be meeting at whatever social engagement was next on the list. He’d even started cooking for him recently, which Gladio struggled not to protest against because it was totally overkill since the Citadel’s kitchen was run by a renowned chef. 

Still, Iggy insisted, and Gladio tried to hold his tongue when Iggy looked tired because he’d been up late or told Gladio he couldn’t stay over because he still had work to do.

However, seeing Noctis through Prompto’s eyes over the summer was slowly changing his perception, and he had to wonder if there was more to the prince than Gladio realized.

Iris had fallen asleep in his lap by the time the movie ended, and not wanting to wake her, he carefully nudged his phone out of his pocket. 

No new texts from Iggy. He instinctively scrolled back to the photo of Iggy in his swimsuit, appreciating it for a few gratuitous moments before typing up another message. He wasn’t sure why he was doing it since Iggy hadn’t responded to his last four texts, _and_ Iggy was most likely asleep because it was a couple hours later in Altissia, but he was admittedly desperate to connect with him.

_I’m sure you’re sleeping. Just wanted to say I miss you._

After obsessively staring at his phone for far too long a time, he gently carried Iris to her room and returned to his own. 

He decided it was time to get back to reading _Emma_ so he could have something to talk to Iggy about. It turned out the book was so engrossing that it was midnight by the time he forced himself to put it down.

It amused and surprised him to discover that Iggy’s observations had been correct. Gladio was Emma, and Prompto was his Harriet. He understood the heroine of the novel completely. Emma simply wanted to find the best match possible for her friend. Just like Prompto, Harriet was a good person disappointed by circumstance - a small fortune and no title.

Even more perplexing was that like Harriet, Prompto was sweet and innocent and very much in love. Was it so wrong of Gladio to be like Emma and push aside convention and social class in the name of love? 

It _was_ discouraging to discover that Emma’s attempts to set up her friend went hopelessly wrong in the novel, but this book had been written hundreds of years ago. Surely things had progressed by now. 

Still Gladio wasn’t so unrealistic as to deny that Noctis would have to marry a woman someday, but for now his charge was still a teenager, and what was the harm in indulging young love? 

He thought nervously of Iggy. In the world of _Emma_ , Iggy was no doubt Mr. Knightley - practical and duty-bound, always choosing the path of expectation even where love was concerned. Iggy would always do what was right at any cost to himself. That’s why he thought Iggy would not approve of Noctis and Prompto being together and also why he secretly feared Iggy would break up with him someday.

Gladio knew he should probably be more practical like Iggy was, but the truth was he cared about Iggy more than rules or conventions. In quiet moments, he realized he cared more about making Iggy happy than being Noctis’s shield, and that was a dangerous thing to admit to himself since being a shield was his primary reason for existence.

He set the thought aside and pulled up the picture of Iggy again.

He noticed the time was now 1am, but he had a moment of inspiration and pulled out his sketchbook. He drew until his hand started to cramp, but he was proud of the result, and he couldn’t wait to show Iggy on their date.

* * *

He had combat training with Noctis the next morning. He tried very hard to focus, but considering he’d been up so late, he was finding it more difficult than usual.

“Something wrong with you?” Noctis asked.

Gladio was normally so quick to defend himself against the prince that he almost responded with something biting before forcing himself to be polite.

He‘d meant to wait to discuss Prompto until after training, but he knew he would only be distracted until he brought it up. “I’ve just been thinking about that guy who asked Prompto out.”

The surprise in Noctis’s expression was brief before he deftly hid it away behind his usual frown. Gladio had assumed Noctis knew about the date already considering he and Prompto were so close, but it was obvious that wasn’t the case. 

Gladio’s entire strategy and had revolved around gauging Noctis’s impression of Prompto’s love interest, but he hadn’t guessed that Noctis wouldn’t know he had one at all. Had Prompto asked Gladio to keep that a secret? He couldn’t remember. The truth was out now anyway, he might as well see what information he could glean.

“So you didn’t know about it?”

Noctis shook his head gently.

“He said it was casual anyway,” Gladio assured him.

“Then why’d you bring it up?” Noctis asked.

“I just…I’ve been thinking about it because… Do you have a crush on Prompto?” 

He’d meant to bring the subject up more delicately, but now it was too late.

“No,” Noctis said, avoiding his gaze.

“It seems like you do. You’re always so happy around him. I assumed…”

“He’s just my best friend, okay?” Noctis defended. “Besides, I’m not allowed to date.”

“Says who?”

“Your boyfriend for one.”

“Oh.” It wasn’t like Gladio had thought Iggy would be enthusiastic about the union, but hearing it confirmed was still disappointing.

“He doesn’t think it’s ‘proper’ for a prince to date, you know? Especially if I’m dating a dude. Iggy doesn’t even know that I’m... _gay_ ,” he finished quietly.

“I didn’t know either,” Gladio replied quietly. “I mean, not officially. I thought you liked Prompto, but I didn’t know if maybe you liked women too?”

“I don’t.”

Gladio felt the weight of those two words. Noctis would have to marry a woman, there was no way around that. “Does anyone else know?”

Noctis shook his head, and Gladio felt a wave of tenderness and kinship with the prince that he’d never expected. Somehow, remarkably, Gladio had been the first person he’d told.

“Um, I’m glad you told me,” he said, surprised by how his voice shook as he watched Noctis’s shoulders droop and his face rest into an impassable expression, his body language guarded and small. The only source of agitation that gave the prince away was in the middle finger of his right hand which tapped against his leg at a frantic pace. 

Gladio approached him and put a tentative hand on his arm. “I can’t imagine what that’s like, knowing you have to marry a woman…”

“Well, you have to marry one too, don’t you?” Noctis asked, finally making eye contact. “I always thought we had that in common.”

“Oh… well, I don’t know. My dad’s never said… even though I assume he always _hoped_ I would marry a woman…He knows I’m dating Iggy, but I haven’t exactly told him that I don’t _like_ women.” 

Gladio didn’t know why his words were all coming out in a jumble. Maybe he just couldn’t believe he was telling this all to Noct of all people. He’d been disarmed by seeing the prince so vulnerable.

“Do you like women?” Noctis asked.

Gladio found himself admitting something he’d never said aloud. “No.”

Noctis looked like he was about to speak and thought better of it.

“What?”

“I’m not sure if I should tell you. I thought you already knew.”

“Knew what?”

Noctis hesitated before he responded. “I overheard our dads talking about you and Ignis...”

Gladio felt his nerves rise, his whole body on alert as though preparing for an attack. He had to know, but his heart begged to be spared.

“What did they say?” Gladio whispered. 

“My dad doesn’t want to do anything yet because of how much he respects Ignis, but he doesn’t think the two of you dating is a good idea.”

“What did _my_ dad say?”

“He agreed,” Noctis replied morosely, then observing Gladio’s expression, he added, “But they said they wouldn’t make you break it off yet. They said not until after high school.”

Gladio considered this news. One year. He had exactly one year to spend with the love of his life, and then a lifetime would stretch out before him, filled with what?

He reminded himself that he would always have Iggy in his life because of Noctis. That’s why he’d always felt he and Iggy were meant to be together, but if Gladio had to marry...

Maybe Ignis would agree to be with him secretly. Maybe he could do what everyone else wanted publicly and keep their relationship private. And what? Force Iggy to live out his life as Gladio’s second priority? No, Iggy deserved so much more than that. 

He deserved to be with someone incredible, someone who could devote their entire existence him. Who would that be? Who would love and appreciate Ignis more than Gladio could? Whoever they were, he hated them, and he felt a helpless jealousy and sorrow consuming his insides bit by bit. It was all so unfair.

He didn’t realize he was crying until he felt Noctis’s presence and heard his soft voice. “I’m really sorry. I thought your dad would’ve told you already. I didn’t mean to be the one...”

Gladio looked around and was thankful the room was empty besides the two of them. He wiped away his tears with the back of his hand.

“There’s a guest room no one ever uses down the hall, wanna go there?” Noctis offered.

Gladio nodded and followed Noctis down a long hallway he’d never had reason to explore. Noctis opened a door to a lavish bedroom, every detail in perfect order. Noctis sat on the bed and Gladio sat on an armchair beside it.

Gladio found words were pouring out of him before he had time to think.

“If my mom were alive,” he choked. “I think she would want me to be with Ignis. She could’ve convinced my dad of anything, but the truth is he hasn’t been the same since she died, and all he cares about is his job...more than me or Iris. He barely comes home anymore,” Gladio sobbed, realizing he was putting words to a fear that had been sneaking up on him for years, solidifying the closer Gladio came to adulthood. A fear that his father didn’t really love him. 

Noctis reached out and patted his shoulder, the warmth of his hand a welcome point of contact.

He didn’t realize the prince was crying too until he looked up.

“Gladio, I-I know what you mean. I guess I didn’t know my mom as well as you know yours, but I wonder how different my life would be if… Not like I can really say,” he shrugged, “I only have a few real memories…”

Gladio moved to sit next to him on the bed.

“You might not remember her, but I do. She was a good person. I know she would’ve wanted you to be happy,” he offered, wanting more than anything for Noctis to believe him. 

Gladio was momentarily disoriented when he felt his phone vibrating. He reached in his pocket instinctively and saw Iggy’s name on the screen. He pushed the button to decline the call and slipped it back into his pocket.

“It’s Iggy, right? You can answer,” Noctis insisted.

“It’s fine, Noct. I’ll call him back later.”

Noctis eyed him, surprised. Noctis really thought Gladio would take a call while Noctis was crying in front of him? Iggy was right. He’d messed things up with the prince, and it was time to make them right. 

“I’m sorry I’ve always been so hard on you, Noct. I never realized how much we had in common or what it was like for you. At least I _knew_ my mom…”

“You know I don’t mean to make life hard for you or Iggy or my dad. I just...sometimes it’s too much, even the simplest things to me are overwhelming, and I know what I should be doing, but it feels like no matter what I do, I’m disappointing someone. No one thinks I make a good prince or will make a good king, and I don’t know how to prove it to them because… the truth is, I don’t believe I would either,” he finished. The tears had somewhat subsided, leaving the prince looked tired and defeated.

Gladio had a vision of Noctis as a child the first time they’d met. He’d been so quiet and shy. Maybe Gladio should’ve realized the trauma the prince carried from watching his mother die must linger. Gladio had never truly considered the mark that would leave on a person. 

“Hey Noct, can we, er, call it a truce? Be friends maybe?”

“How much did it hurt you to say that?” Noctis teased.

“Only a little,” Gladio grinned, even though the truth was it hadn’t pained him at all. He really meant it.

“Yeah, uh, let’s be friends.”

“Is it gonna kill you when your _friend_ beats your ass at the arcade tomorrow? Cause I’m still going for that number one spot.”

“Whatever, man. As if you could take it. I’ll just tell Iggy to call you on the final level, and it’ll be game over.”

“You wouldn’t dare!”

Noctis shrugged, but his smile was light.

“So Noct, given that we’re friends now...What’s the deal with you and Prompto?”

“You _promise_ you won’t say anything to anyone especially Iggy?”

“Yes.”

“I’m serious.”

“So am I.”

Noctis eyed him skeptically before he continued. “You were right.”

“Bet it hurt _you_ to say that,” Gladio teased.

“Only a little,” Noct repeated. “But even if Prompto liked me back, I can’t do anything about it.”

“Why not?”

“You _know_ why not. He’s not royalty, and he’s definitely not a woman, and those aren’t things he can exactly change.”

“I’ll tell you the same thing I told Prompto. I think the two of you belong together, and I’ll keep your relationship a secret no matter what. I promise.”

“Why would you say that to Prompto?” Noctis asked. 

Gladio witnessed the sweetest smile spreading across the prince’s face before Noctis said, “Do you mean...Prompto has a crush on me too?”

“Yeah, he does,” Gladio replied, seeing no point in hiding it.

Noctis was silent and thoughtful for some time, the awed smile never leaving his face.

“So what do you wanna do about it, Noct?”

He seemed shocked at the realization that he was supposed to do anything at all. 

“Well, I shouldn’t say anything, right?” Noctis asked, though he was very obviously encouraging Gladio to tell him he was wrong, and Gladio was happy to oblige.

“Actually, I think the opposite. I think you should definitely ask him out.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Okay,” he nodded. 

“So I have this idea....” Gladio began, and he had never seen Noctis so attentive to anything in his entire life.

* * *

Gladio couldn’t stop smiling as he walked home.

It was when he pulled out his phone and noticed a voicemail from Iggy that his heart sank. He hated the idea of not sharing his excitement with one of the most important people in his life. 

Not only could he not tell Iggy, but the secret would have to be kept from his father, Jared, and Iris too. Iris would be upset if she found out, but for all the wrong reasons, primarily because she had a huge crush on the prince.

Gladio pulled up the voicemail and put the phone to his ear as he walked. 

_Hi Gladio, it’s Ignis. Of course you know that. I have the next few hours free if you’re able to call. I’d love to hear your voice. I really miss you. It’s Ignis. Alright then, bye. I hope we can talk. Bye._

Well, he couldn’t hear a voicemail that adorable and not call back, even if he was worried about spilling his secret. 

He looked at the time. It was still possible Iggy was free. He felt his anxiety and excitement rise with every ring. What should he say if it went to voicemail? Iggy’s message had been so perfect. How could he top that? He felt relieved when he heard Iggy’s voice.

“Gladio?”

“Hey Iggy.”

“How are you?”

“I’m good. So what have you got going on tonight?”

He could hear the smile in Iggy’s voice when he responded, “We have a formal dinner with some local dignitaries, but I got ready early hoping I could talk to you. My room mates headed out for some sightseeing, so I’ve been in the room watching television.”

The guilty pleasure in Iggy’s voice made him laugh out loud. “I’m trying to picture you bumming around in a hotel room watching TV. It just doesn’t add up, but I love it. I wish I was there. What are you watching?”

“Remarkably there was an adaptation of _Emma_ on. I caught the ending, and I was just flipping through channels when you called.”

“What are you wearing to the dinner?”

“The same suit I wore the night of the dance actually.”

“I love that suit. Lots of good memories. I bet you look amazing.”

He could almost feel Iggy blushing in the silence that followed. “I tried my best to look presentable,” he responded.

“Send me some pictures, okay?”

“I will.”

“When do you have to leave?”

“Rather soon, unfortunately. I was hoping I’d get to talk to you more.”

“At least you’ll be home soon,” Gladio offered. “Only five more days.”

“You’ve been counting?”

“Of course I’ve been counting.”

“Are Prompto and Noctis not keeping you occupied?”

“They are… Actually, I think you were right about them. I hang out with them every day, and I’ve gotten to know them better. I’ve actually learned a lot while you’ve been gone. I always thought I didn’t need friends, but it turns out they’re nice to have.”

“So you consider Noctis a friend now?” Iggy asked in apparent disbelief.

“I know it’s crazy, but yeah. I do.”

“Well, I’m...speechless really. I thought it would take a lot more for the two of you to set aside your differences.”

“I just never realized how much we had in common, I guess. I’m actually really looking forward to you coming back. It’ll be nice when all four of us can hang out together.”

“It does sound nice,” Iggy agreed. “I’m looking forward to it...I hate to say it, but I do need to leave now.”

“I understand. Have fun, and don’t forget to send me those pictures. Send some pictures with your new friends too.”

“I will,” Iggy replied. “Have a nice evening. I can’t wait to see you again. Oh, and before I forget, I set a date for our, um, _you know_. The Saturday after I get back would be perfect.”

Gladio did the math in his head and panicked as he realized it was Friday now and Iggy got back on Wednesday, which left him just a little over a week to figure out all the physical logistics he’d been neglecting in favor of scheming for Prompto and Noctis. He tried not to reveal his panic when he responded.

“That’s perfect. I can’t wait, Iggy.”

“Me either. See you soon.”

“Bye Iggy.”

“Bye Gladio.”

Well, even if he only had a week left, he was still smiling as he hung up the phone. He’d successfully avoided the subject of Prompto and Noctis’s relationship for now. He guessed he would have to tell Iggy eventually, but he’d surely figure out the perfect way to tell him.

He considered what Noctis had said about his dad and the king and pushed it out of his mind. For tonight, he would focus on more important things like his date with Iggy and helping out his new favorite couple.

* * *

The next few days were interesting to say the least. Noctis acted so flustered around Prompto that it wasn’t uncommon for him to make rookie mistakes on their favorite arcade game. Prompto noticed, but was as supportive as ever, if a little confused at the sudden change. 

It took all of Gladio’s resolve not to blurt out the truth when he walked Prompto home each day. Gladio and Noctis had decided to make everything a surprise, since they both knew Prompto loved surprises. 

Gladio was going to help Noctis move into his new apartment on Monday, and they would work on getting everything set up for Noctis’s first date with Prompto. They’d discussed it all in detail, though certain ideas of Gladio’s had taken a little more convincing.

“That kind of stuff won’t work on Prompto,” Noctis insisted. “He’s not all romantic like you and Iggy.”

“ _Everyone_ likes to be romanced!” Gladio protested. “Besides, didn’t Prompto make you a pop-up book of your favorite friendship moments for your birthday?”

“Yeah, he did,” Noctis said with a wistful grin.

“See, he likes grand gestures.”

“Maybe,” Noctis mumbled.

“First things first, I’m gonna teach you how to dance.”

“Ughhhh, no. I’ve had enough dance lessons for a lifetime from Iggy, thank you.”

“I don’t mean ballroom dancing, I mean _fun_ dancing, like swing. Prompto loves that kind of thing.”

“No way, dude.”

“Yes way. How do you not know this? I thought he was your best friend!”

“Yeah, well, we don’t talk about that stuff.”

“What-you only talk about video games and junk food?”

“Pretty much, yeah,” Noctis shrugged.

“You have no idea how much you need my help, do you?”

Noctis rolled his eyes in response, and Gladio laughed.

That evening he’d attempted to do a little research on sex at the library, but the pop up blockers felled him, so he tried using his phone only to find his dad had installed some kind of blocking software. 

That left Gladio with absolutely no clue how to woo Iggy. It was really starting to bother him. He would just have to fake it. It might be awkward, but he and Iggy had good chemistry. They could probably figure it out, right? Ugh. Out of options, Gladio just tried to push it from his mind, assuring himself that it would all work out.

* * *

After a full day of loading and unloading boxes, Noctis was officially moved in. The big empty spaces were perfect for dance lessons, and Gladio realized the timing of the move could not have been more perfect. Noctis and Prompto wouldn’t have to worry about prying eyes in the safety of Noct’s new apartment like they would anywhere else. It was an ideal location for their first date.

Now Gladio had Noctis in his arms, trying to improve his dancing skills, forcing him to lead even though it was awkward considering their height difference. 

“You need to look into my eyes more,” Gladio urged. “It’ll help communicate what step you’re gonna do next. Oh c’mon, it’s not like I like staring at you either!”

His phone buzzed, and he stopped the lesson to Noctis’s obvious relief.

“Hey, Ig.”

“Hi, Gladio.”

How his heart leapt when he heard that voice. 

“You almost home?” Gladio asked.

“Yes, I’m back. I’m just going to unpack and organize a few things. I should be over in half an hour.”

“I can’t wait to see you.”

“You either.”

He hung up the phone and saw Noctis grinning at him.

“You really have it bad for Ignis, don’t you?”

He rolled his eyes.

“Sure as hell don’t cheese that hard when you talk to me,” Noctis joked.

“Well, if you weren’t such a pain in the ass…. Come on. Let’s go at it again. I’ll lead this time - show you how it’s done. We’ve got twenty minutes before I gotta go.”

“Can I pick the song?”

“Sure,” Gladio agreed, barely paying attention, his thoughts wholly consumed by dreams of seeing Iggy again. 

Unsurprisingly, the song Noctis chose was an abomination - some modern swing techno mix that Gladio would’ve turned off immediately if it weren’t for the daring smirk on Noctis’s face. 

“Something wrong, Gladio?”

“No.”

“If you don’t think you can dance to this, I understand.”

“I can dance to it.”

Gladio fumbled a bit at first trying not to focus on how grating he found the synthesized elements of the song, but soon he discovered his rhythm, and he couldn’t believe it… he was having _fun_ , and for the first time since he’d started lessons, he could tell that Noctis was too. 

Gladio tried a couple advanced moves that Noctis usually fumbled and was shocked and delighted by how well he followed along, even adding a few flourishes of his own. 

“Damn, Noct. Guess I should’ve let you pick the music before,” he said as he spun him before pulling him back in. “I hate to admit it, but you’re actually doing alright...for once.”

“So that’s you admitting I’m a good dancer? Have I got that right? _”_

The unmitigated glee on the prince’s face was too much for him. “I said you’re doing alright _now_ on this _one song_ ,” he clarified. 

Noctis laughed before his face turned pale, and he stopped following the pull of Gladio’s hand, eyes fixed on something behind him.

Gladio followed his gaze and saw Iggy standing in the doorway, looking about as confused and surprised as Gladio felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we’ll figure out what Iggy thinks about all this... 😳 But in the meantime, yay! Gladio and Noctis are adorable friends who bicker with each other like an old married couple!


	4. Discussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to subscribers old and new for reading this story!

It was a painfully long time before anyone spoke. 

“Hey,” Noctis finally said. “Didn’t expect you.”

“My uncle suggested I stop by your new apartment when he was driving me home,” Iggy explained, looking between the two of them, clearly expecting someone to say something. Gladio was at a complete loss for words.

“Gladio helped me move in, and we were, uh, celebrating,” Noctis suggested.

His advisor obviously found the prince’s explanation no more convincing than Gladio had.

“Since when do you dance in your free time Noctis?” Iggy accused.

Noctis blushed and looked away.

“Iggy…” Gladio began before realizing he had no idea what to say. Normally Gladio was good at thinking on his feet, but in this case, his guilt combined with the judgement in Iggy’s eyes quieted all rational thought. 

“Gladiolus, can you come with me for a moment?” Iggy asked so coldly it tore Gladio apart a little. He was using the same fatherly tone he adopted when he was reprimanding Noctis, not to mention using Gladio’s full name which he _never_ did.

Iggy guided him to the bedroom. 

“Are you interested in Noctis?” he asked, maintaining his composure even as there was fire in his eyes. 

“No, Iggy, of course not! We were just dancing because…”

“If you’re trying to cheat on me with our joint charge, that is the most…” He grasped for words and apparently found none, looking increasingly flustered and mad.

“Iggy, no! I don’t have a thing for Noct. Not even close. It’s just…”

Gladio was debating between his two allegiances. Iggy was the love of his life, his everything, but he had sworn to help Noctis find love too. He’d made a promise to keep the prince’s secret specifically from the person standing in front of him with his arms crossed.

“Iggy,” Noctis said as he appeared in the doorway. “I have a crush on Prompto, and I asked Gladio to teach me to swing dance so I could impress him on our first date. It’s my fault.”

Gladio should’ve been relieved by the interruption and touched by Noctis covering for him, but he was too preoccupied waiting to see what Iggy would do next.

The advisor turned and stared at the prince for an achingly long amount of time before he spoke.

“You can’t date Prompto, Noctis. Of all the absurd things you have ever said to me, this is undoubtedly the most misguided.”

Noctis features crumbled into an expression so forlorn it was hard for Gladio to look at.

“Oh Noct,” Iggy sighed, a familiar warmth and sympathy returning to his voice before he turned to Gladio. “You should leave.”

“Please, just let me explain. They’re so cute together. If you could see it-”

“Enough, Gladio,” Iggy snapped. “ _Please_ just go home, and we’ll discuss it later.”

Gladio began to protest but was silenced by the stern expression in Iggy’s eyes. 

“Okay,” was all he managed, throwing a brief glance at Noctis before leaving the room, then the apartment, and beginning his walk home.

Iggy was going to break up with him - Iggy who wasn’t even really his boyfriend. He’d had so many plans and only one year left. He couldn’t waste one minute, let alone the days, weeks, or months it might take Iggy to forgive him for his betrayal. Or maybe Iggy wouldn’t forgive him at all. He felt that possibility eat its way into his stomach, making him feel hollow and sick. The look of disappointment in Iggy’s eyes haunted him with every step.

He imagined the conversation Noctis and Iggy would be having now. Iggy no doubt giving Noctis a lecture about the foolishness of his affection for Prompto. It was heartbreaking, not that he could blame Iggy for that. It was Iggy’s job to advise the prince, and it would be absolutely wrong to tell Noctis that going out with Prompto was advisable in any sense of the word. Gladio knew that, Noctis knew it. Everyone could agree it was not advisable in the slightest. 

But maybe when Iggy saw how sweetly Noctis pined for Prompto, he could be convinced. Still, Gladio felt renewed guilt for putting Iggy in this position. Iggy would be torn between making Noctis, whom he deeply cared about, happy and performing his royal duties, which he took extremely seriously.

While Gladio was also responsible for Noctis as his future shield, he hadn’t yet felt the same degree of pressure to be involved in the prince’s daily life as Iggy had since the beginning.

He was relieved to find Iris was still at camp when he returned home, and he quickly dismissed Jared’s offer of something to eat.

He lay on his bed, keeping his phone right by his side just in case Iggy called, considering texting Noctis to see how badly their conversation had gone and thinking better of it in case Iggy was still with him and saw the text.

It was around an hour later when the doorbell rang, and he overheard Iggy speaking with Jared.

He bounded down the stairs and stood in front of Iggy, searching his eyes. He was relieved to find some of Iggy’s bite was gone. He mostly just looked tired.

“Can we speak privately?” Iggy asked.

He followed Gladio quietly up the stairs to his room where they sat a foot apart on his bed.

“Iggy, I’m so sorry. I wasn’t really thinking about what a tough position this would put you in, and I feel terrible. I should’ve never-“

Iggy put a hand up to silence him. “I am extremely disappointed by the fact that you would keep something about my own charge from me. Not only because you kept a secret, but _especially_ because it concerned Noctis. You know he is my primary responsibility, and I need to know about anything going on in his life no matter how trivial. However, in this case, the matter was _not_ trivial. It is not at all feasible for Noctis to date _anyone_ at his age, let alone Prompto.”

“I know, Iggy. You’re right, but Prompto’s such a cute kid, and he likes Noctis so much, and you should see how _happy_ Noctis is around him.”

“I’m very much aware of their feelings for each other,” Iggy replied.

“Really?!”

“Gracious, Noctis had the same reaction! Noctis used to have a crush on _me_ , for goodness sakes. I’ve known about his sexuality for some time.”

“What.”

“Oh it was harmless. A child’s crush,” Iggy explained, waving the thought away. “I just mean to say that I knew he was gay well before he developed a crush on Prompto.”

Gladio hesitated, wondering if Iggy’s reasonable attitude meant Gladio could speak frankly or if he was still in too much trouble.

“What would be so bad about them dating?” Gladio asked. “Just for now. I mean, if we all agreed to keep it a secret? Who would it hurt?”

“It would hurt all of us in the long term, of course. Keeping a secret from the king, your father, my uncle...Besides, think of Noctis. And even worse, think of Prompto. They’ll be heartbroken when they have to end things. And it’s not a matter of if, but _when._ Noctis must marry a woman eventually, there’s no way around it.”

Gladio’s every hope was shattered by Iggy’s words, not just for the young lovers but for his own chances with Iggy. If Iggy truly believed a temporary relationship that would end in heartbreak had no value, he would break up with Gladio for sure, and sooner rather than later once he knew how the king felt about their relationship. But he hoped he was wrong.

“Iggy, have you ever considered that a brief relationship might be worth it even knowing it won’t last?”

“Of course I’ve considered it, but the obstacles are too great.”

Gladio paused, debating if he should reveal what he knew. After considering the impact of the last secret he’d kept from Iggy, he decided he had to tell the truth. 

“Noct told me something you should know...He said the king and my dad want us to break up after high school,” he admitted, feeling his eyes water, afraid to look at Iggy and see the realization dawn and know for sure their relationship was over.

He felt Iggy’s hand on his arm before it guided its way into the palm of his hand. “I know, Gladio. I’ve known for some time.”

Gladio hazarded a look at him through his tears, emboldened by the comfort that was having Iggy’s strong hand in his. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I feared it would break your heart,” he admitted gently. 

“It did,” Gladio whispered. “So I guess…it’s over then?”

“Well, I…” 

The hesitation sealed Gladio’s fate. That was when he noticed the sketchbook sitting on his bedside table.

“I drew something for you. It can be something to remember us. Being your...being with you has meant a lot to me, and I’m just grateful you ever considered me at all when you could be with anyone...Well anyway.” He reluctantly removed his grip from Iggy’s hand to open the book to the drawing he’d stayed up late to finish.

“I used the cover art from _Emma_ as my guide to draw this. You’re Mr. Knightley, I’m Emma, Prompto’s Harriet, and I made Noctis Frank Churchill so you wouldn’t guess Noct’s crush,” he added, feeling a renewed wave of guilt for having tried to keep the truth from Iggy.

Iggy took the sketchbook from him and observed the drawing. Gladio had depicted them all as Regency Era men in an appropriately styled drawing room, Gladio and Prompto sitting on a couch together, Prompto giggling into Gladio’s shoulder, Noctis in the corner of the room standing proudly by a portrait of himself. Iggy was standing by a window as he looked fondly at Gladio who was smiling warmly back at him, a subtle but unmistakable connection.

Usually Gladio was fairly critical of his own work, but in this case he thought he’d done well. It was _almost_ as good as Iggy deserved.

“Gladio...this is amazing.”

Gladio could tell he was touched from the way he observed it so closely, taking in every detail.

“I can’t believe you drew this for me.”

“I enjoyed doing it... I know we haven’t been together for that that long, but even though we have to break up, I don’t regret one moment with you, Iggy. I hope we can still stay close. I’ll be okay with that as long as I can keep you in my life. Obviously we’ll be together because of Noct, but I hope we can be friends too.”

He dared to look at Iggy and noticed his eyes were the ones brimming with tears now. Gladio instinctively scooted closer and wrapped an arm around him, Iggy nestling his head into Gladio’s shoulder, letting out a gentle sob before he spoke.

“Gladio, I...Well, it’s funny you’ve compared me to Mr. Knightley because I was about to comment that I’m just like him. I can’t make grand speeches. I can only speak to you plainly. I don’t want to break up with you. I want us to be together for as long as we have King Regis’s blessing.”

Gladio wrapped his other arm around Iggy and rested his head on Iggy’s shoulder, hardly believing his own luck. They still had a whole year, and Gladio was determined to make it count. He would push aside thoughts of the upcoming years of loneliness and force himself to be grateful for the time he did have.

“Iggy, I have a question...I know it shouldn’t even matter, but I was wondering if…you think of me as your boyfriend?”

“The truth is...I was reluctant to put a title on our relationship because I feared the more official it sounded, the more reason I would give my uncle to be suspicious, but when I was in Altissia...I told everyone I could that you were my boyfriend.”

The sweetness of the sentiment brought a warm feeling to his chest. 

“Surely you know how I feel about you, Gladio?”

The question took him a little by surprise, and he wasn’t sure how to respond because the truth was he didn’t.

“You really don’t?” Iggy asked.

“It’s just…I tried for so long to date you, and it kinda still feels like I’m chasing after you…I know it sounds like I’m complaining, but I know I’m lucky you spend as much time with me as you do considering how busy you are with Noct and everything. I don’t take it for granted.”

“Gladio, I suppose I’ve done a poor job of sharing my feelings because everything you’ve said, I feel just as strongly, if not more so. I appreciate how you sneak into my room at night and how you got me to take dance lessons and kept in touch with me over the summer. You always go out of your way to make me smile, and the truth is, I never had much cause to smile before I met you. Even before we were dating, you’ve always given my life a brightness and optimism I never imagined possible.”

Gladio was moved to speechlessness. He hadn’t understood before just how much he’d been aching to hear those words of affirmation. It was reassuring to know that he made Iggy’s life better just as Iggy did his. 

“Even though you do remind me of Mr. Knightley,” Gladio said, “I gotta disagree that you’re bad with grand speeches, Iggy. That was...That was really sweet.”

Iggy smiled, and Gladio leaned in for a kiss.

“Iggy!” Iris screamed as she barged into the room and nudged her way directly between the two of them. He could’ve been upset with her if she wasn’t so darn cute and if Iggy didn’t look absolutely charmed by her appearance.

“Hello Iris, are you having a nice summer?”

Iris went on an untenably long description of everything she’d been doing from observing butterflies to petting neighborhood cats before listing off all her closest friends from camp. Iggy listened with the determined patience of a saint, and honestly, the sight warmed Gladio’s heart, as much as he secretly wished she would leave so they could make out already...

Eventually Iris wore herself out with her own chatter, and she asked Iggy to read her a bedtime story. Iris seemed as captivated by Iggy’s accent as Gladio was, so he couldn’t fault her for it.

“I’d be delighted. You pick the book,” Iggy offered with a smile as she took him by the hand and led him towards her room.

He offered an apologetic grin to Gladio as they stepped out of the door, and he smiled back as he followed after them. 

When the story was complete, they tucked her in together, Iggy placing a tender kiss on her forehead before departing. Gladio could hardly handle the tenderness of the gesture. Just when he thought he couldn’t adore Iggy more, he went and did things like that.

After closing the door behind them, Gladio spoke first. “I wish you could stay over tonight, but if Iris finds out, which she always does - can’t mind her own business - then I’ll be in huge trouble with my dad. Maybe I could stay with you?”

“Sorry, Gladio. There’s a lot I need to catch up on before our date. I can’t have any distractions, I’m afraid, as much as I’d like to.”

“About the date, could we push it out a little. Maybe next week?”

“You said I could pick the day!” Iggy protested.

“I know, it’s just, I’m not ready.”

“What do you have to get ready? You just have to show up!”

He might as well tell the truth. “But I don’t know anything about - _sex_ ,” he whispered so Iris wouldn’t be able to overhear. “And I want it to be perfect.”

“I picked up a thing or two at camp, you know. Befriending a gay couple was definitely a wise choice.”

Gladio stared at him wide-eyed. Iggy hadn’t mentioned that his closest friends were a couple. But what did he mean they’d “taught him a thing or two?”

“Oh goodness, Gladio! No, nothing happened _like that!_ I’m just saying they gave me some advice.”

“Oh.”

“Advice I’d be _very_ happy to share with you.”

“Oh.” Gladio’s chest felt tight, his body electrified with desire and nerves, but he didn’t want to let it show too much. Apparently it wasn’t working because Iggy was already eyeing him suspiciously.

“You’re not going to make another excuse, are you?” Iggy asked. 

He shook his head. “No, I seriously… can’t wait for you to show me… everything you learned.” He was painfully aware of how the pitch of his voice rose embarrassingly high with the last few words. 

Iggy grinned at him, relieving his fears somewhat in the process.

“Right, well,” Gladio said, a little awkwardly, not really sure how to say goodbye to Iggy when he was feeling this high strung. 

Thankfully, Iggy did it for him. He placed his hands on Gladio’s chest lightly, feeling him up before wrapping his hands behind his neck and pulling him closer in a way that damn near made him shiver before kissing his lips gently and backing away, even as Gladio leaned in for more. 

It was the grin on his face that made Gladio realize Iggy was teasing him, and it was working. Oh boy was it working. Gladio had all the composure of a drooling infant as he followed Iggy down the stairs where Iggy offered a light wave before closing the door behind him. 

Saturday could not come soon enough.

Gladio returned to his room and called Noctis, but the prince didn’t answer. He hoped Noctis was sleeping peacefully, but it was much more likely that he would be doing what Gladio was, staying up indefinitely trying to find a way around the situation. 

It was obvious to keep his peace with Iggy, Gladio would have to abandon his plans for Prompto and Noctis... _or_ he could try to win Iggy to his side, but he was extremely reluctant to push his luck after knowing how it felt to disappoint him.

It was an impossible situation.

* * *

He woke up to a text from Noctis asking him to stop by his apartment later to talk. Gladio wasn’t sure if he was ready for that conversation given he had zero idea of how the two of them were going to solve their dilemma, but he agreed before heading out on his morning run. 

Gladio found he was nervous as he walked to Noctis’s apartment. He pictured the devastated look on the prince’s face the night before. They couldn’t give up, but no sooner could Gladio give up Iggy…

“How ya doin’, Noct? I’ve been worried.”

To his surprise, the prince smiled at him. “I’m great.”

“Please tell me it’s because you figured out what to do about Prompto, because I couldn’t sleep last night worrying about it.”

“Yeah, I can tell. You look like a total wreck, dude,” Noctis grinned. “I hear you and Iggy made up though?”

“Yeah, thank the Six. I was sure he was gonna break up with me. So you talked to him after he left my house? Did he say anything else about Prompto?”

“Maybe you should ask him yourself.”

“Huh?”

Noctis led him down the entrance hallway and into the main living area, where they found Iggy in the kitchen, wearing a red apron in which he looked absolutely adorable. His hair was a little mussed, and it seemed he had bags under his eyes. Maybe he’d had trouble sleeping too. Gladio was so distracted by his lover’s beauty that he didn’t say anything at first, not until Iggy looked up at him.

“Are you alright, Gladio?”

Gladio’s instinct was to gush about how magnificently gorgeous Iggy looked, but he had a feeling it would not only make Iggy uncomfortable to hear such sentiments in front of the prince, but that Noctis would find it totally unbearable as well. Normally the latter would’ve been _more_ reason for Gladio to give into temptation, but Gladio had more important things to figure out.

“I’m good, Ig. What’re you doing here?”

“I’m teaching Noctis to cook.”

“Uh, awesome,” Gladio said. Maybe it was just his sleep-deprived brain, but he could not make sense of anything that was happening. 

Noctis chimed in to save him. “He’s teaching me to cook _for my date with Prompto._ ”

Gladio stared at the prince for a little bit too long trying to comprehend what should’ve been welcome news. It just seemed far too good to be true. He turned to Iggy, who grinned at him slyly before returning to chopping his vegetables. 

“I told you once before, Gladio. Sometimes I _like_ to break rules.”

Gladio was speechless, his mind trying to comprehend not only the words, but the beautiful and surprising creature that was Ignis Scientia, going against duty to do something completely naughty and totally romantic and… Gladio was in love. He was in love with Ignis Scientia. Of course, he’d known it, but now seeing the sweet smile on Iggy’s face as he looked at him with those captivating green eyes, he was more certain of it than he’d ever been. 

“Date’s tomorrow night,” Noctis announced, probably eager to break the long silence that had occurred as Gladio and Iggy eyed each other. “So we’d better ramp it up with the dance lessons.”

“Come to think of it,” Iggy said, “I’d like to test out your new moves, Noct.”

“Ehhh,” Noctis said, clearly not loving the idea. “What about the cooking lessons?”

“They can wait,” Iggy insisted as he removed his apron. “I’m anxious to discover if Gladio’s made any progress with you. As you know, I’ve been trying to get you to take your dance lessons seriously for years now and have been entirely unsuccessful.”

Noctis didn’t seem to like what Iggy was implying, and Gladio tried to stifle a laugh as he hooked his phone up to Noctis’s speaker, pulling up the song they’d been practicing. 

Noctis continued attempting to protest, but in this case, Iggy was more determined than he was stubborn, and soon Iggy had Noctis begrudgingly leading the dance.

“C’mon, Noct! I taught you better than that. Remember the eye contact!” Gladio said, privately enjoying how flustered he and Iggy were making the prince. 

Gladio’s taunting must have ignited the prince’s stubborn willpower because he started to go at it in earnest, and Gladio enjoyed witnessing Iggy’s pleased and baffled expression as he followed along.

“You’re really quite good,” Iggy observed proudly as Noctis guided him.

Noctis grinned at the compliment, and there was something very sweet about watching the two of them letting loose and having fun together. Gladio knew how strained things could get between them when Noctis neglected his homework or slept through his morning alarms, but right now they were purely compatible, just two teenagers having fun. 

When the song ended, Iggy turned to Gladio. “I must admit I’m very impressed by your progress, Gladio.” 

Turning back to Noctis, he added, “At the same time, I’m rather perturbed that the prince pays so little attention in his ballroom dancing lessons when he’s _not_ trying to woo his crush, but instead performing his very important _royal duties_ … However, I shall let it slide in the name of young love,” he announced with a smile. “Let’s get back to chopping vegetables, shall we? The yakisoba won’t make itself after all.”

Gladio stuck around to watch the unintentional comedy that was Noctis’s cooking lesson unfold. As it turned out, Noctis didn’t know how to do _anything_. When he tried cutting an onion without peeling off the skin first, Gladio thought Iggy was gonna finally snap, but he held his composure long enough to guide Noctis through the rest of the preparations for the dish.

When Iggy had to leave, citing some reports he needed to finish, Gladio walked him to the door.

“Iggy,” he began, but found he really had no words for what he was feeling. “Today was so much fun.”

“I have to agree. I’m afraid Noctis will have to resort to ordering takeout tomorrow, but I do hope he’s able to pull it together for the sake of Prompto. Can you imagine the look on Prompto’s face when he finds out Noctis cooked for him? He’ll probably faint, poor boy. Noctis told him he’s just coming over to see his new apartment, so it will all be a surprise.”

“I know this sounds weird, but I wish we could be there to see it all play out. They’re so cute together.”

“I know,” Iggy sighed. “I must confess that I still worry about the consequences, but after we spoke last night, I came back to talk to Noctis right away and offer my services. I suppose it was you who changed my perspective on the situation.”

“Oh?”

“You said that even if we had to break up, you wouldn’t regret being with me, and I realized that I feel the same. I wouldn’t trade the time we’ve spent together for anything, even if…”

Gladio reached a hand out to gently stroke his cheek, and Iggy turned his mouth to kiss Gladio’s palm before he wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his cheek on Gladio’s chest. They stood like that for time uncountable, Gladio grateful for every breath Iggy took in his arms. These were moments he would always remember, the ones that would guide him through lonely days and hours. Iggy needing him, Gladio being there for him, and Iggy being there for Gladio.

“Well, I should be going,” Iggy said, placing a tender kiss on Gladio’s lips. “I’m afraid I can’t have you over tonight, but could you stay with me tomorrow?”

“Of course. I need someone to sweat over Noct’s date with me. It’s gonna be hard not knowing how it’s playing out.”

“I hadn’t thought of that, but yes, it will be quite the nail biter.”

“Bye, Iggy, good luck with your reports.”

“Bye darling, I’ll see you tomorrow,” Iggy said before departing with one last shy smile at him before he closed the door. 

Iggy had never called him _darling_ before, and he received the term of endearment like a cherished gift.

He was still smiling about it when he returned to the kitchen, looking up to find a smirk on Noctis’s face.

“What, Noct?”

“Nothing,” he shrugged. “You just seem very smitten with my advisor.”

Gladio rolled his eyes before changing the subject. “So how are you feeling, Noct, seriously? You ready for this?”

“I think so. I am...kinda nervous?”

It was uncharacteristic for the prince to admit a feeling like that. It took Gladio a little by surprise.

“You’ll do great, Noct. And don’t forget it’s Prompto. He would be delighted if all you did was eat junk food and play video games.”

“Think we should just do that instead?” Noctis said hopefully.

“No! Not on your first date. It’s good to show him you take it seriously. He’s gonna be so impressed. Iggy and I were just talking about how we wish we could see it all happen in person.”

“I’ll text you updates.”

“No way! You can’t be on your phone during your date!” Gladio protested.

“You and Iggy are a lot to handle, you know that? No wonder you make such a great couple. You both loooove telling people what to do. _Of course_ I won’t be on my phone. I’ll pretend to go to the bathroom or something. Unless you don’t want me to since apparently it’s outrageous to even _own_ a phone on a date,” he finished, rolling his eyes for good measure.

Gladio was about to respond when he heard a ding on his phone. He saw it was a text from Prompto. 

“Why’re you smiling like that? Iggy text you?”

“Nah, it’s Prompto actually.”

Noctis blushed a little. “What’d he say?”

“He just sent me a gif of some kittens,” Gladio said. It was true, but it was only one of two messages.

“I think he sent me that one too,” Noctis grinned. 

Gladio couldn’t stop smiling as he re-read Prompto’s text.

_U really think Noct likes me?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I shall enjoy writing the next chapter immensely, dear readers! Noctis and Prompto’s date AND Iggy and Gladio’s date PLUS other nice stuff I don’t want to spoil yet?! I just love these teen boys so much! 🥰 Thanks for following on their journey with me.


	5. Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos, comments, and support for this series!

“You gonna be okay if we leave, Noct?” Gladio asked. It was more of a rhetorical question since they obviously weren’t going to stick around for Noct’s date with Prompto. He was asking because he’d never seen the prince look this nervous.

Noctis had been getting steadily quieter all afternoon as Iggy flitted around the kitchen helping him prepare the ingredients for his dinner.

Gladio and Noctis had run through the dance one more time, and despite all the progress he’d made, the prince had stepped on his feet twice.

Iggy pulled Noctis into a long hug before they departed. “You’ll do great, Noct, and in case of the worst, I’ve left a takeout menu.”

“Thanks, Iggy. And you too, Gladio...I just hope he likes everything.”

“He will,” Iggy assured him.

“What do you think I should say to him when he shows up?” Noctis asked. 

“Maybe just tell him how you feel?” Gladio offered.

“I wouldn’t know what to say.”

“Well, what do you like about him?”

“Everything? I guess?”

“There’s gotta be something more specific than that.”

“I dunno,” Noctis shrugged. “Guess we like all the same things?”

“You should tell him what you told me the other day,” Iggy suggested. 

Noctis looked at him thoughtfully before he nodded. 

“Well, Noctis,” Iggy said, looking at his watch. “We really need to be going. Prompto should be here in the next 10 minutes or so. I got him a bus ticket and map so he wouldn’t get lost. Maybe we should text him though, just to be sure he’s on his way?” Iggy said, looking at Gladio.

“He texted me when he got on the bus,” Gladio assured them both before giving Noctis a pat on the back. “It’ll be great, Noct. You’ve got nothing to worry about.”

Noctis nodded, still looking entirely preoccupied. Gladio couldn’t stop thinking how sweet it was to see the prince like this. It was good to know Noctis was taking his date with Prompto seriously even though he truly had nothing to worry about. Prompto was the easiest possible audience to impress.

“Don’t overthink it,” Gladio added. “He likes you already, remember that.”

They stepped out of the apartment, and as the door closed, Iggy surprised Gladio with a kiss before drawing away and making his way towards the elevator as though he hadn’t just left Gladio a quivering mess.

“You’re not gonna explain what that was about?” Gladio asked as he slowly regained his wits and followed Iggy into the elevator. 

“I just find it very sweet how you are with Noctis. I didn’t imagine the two of you could have such a good relationship. As both Noctis’s advisor and your boyfriend, I think it’s a marvelous development.”

 _Your boyfriend_. Gladio smiled.

“So what is it that Noctis is supposed to tell Prompto?” Gladio asked.

“I guess you don’t know Noctis’s full history, but I suppose it’s appropriate to share since you’re his future shield...Noctis has always struggled with social anxiety. It’s difficult for him to make friends, and it doesn’t help that people treat him differently because of his station. Noctis disclosed to me that Prompto’s the first person besides me that he feels he can really be himself around. It might sound cliche, but it’s not for Noctis. It’s something I get the feeling he’s needed for a long time.”

“That’s really sweet. I just keep thinking how much I wish I could be there to see Prompto’s reaction.”

They walked out of the building to find Prompto himself sitting on a bench by the door. He bounced up as soon as he saw them. 

“Hey Iggy! Hi Gladio! What’s up? I’m here to see Noctis. He invited me to see his apartment. I guess you just came from there, huh? Yeah, I’m supposed to meet him soon, but I guess you already knew that since Gladio texted me and Iggy got me my bus ticket,” he finished with a nervous laugh.

Gladio was trying not to smile at the familiar way Prompto tended to babble when he was uncomfortable. He was the opposite of Noctis in that way, chatty instead of solemn.

“I’m amazed you arrived early,” Ignis mused. Timeliness was not necessarily one of Prompto’s best qualities. 

“I got an early bus. I was just kinda nervous, you know? Not that there’s any reason to be. Heh,” he said, glancing at Gladio. “Anywayy….”

“You could at least wait inside, especially in this hot weather,” Iggy suggested. 

“Oh, heh, really? I got a little nervous about security and stuff. You know, since I’m early.”

Ignis personally escorted him inside and explained to the security guard (who Iggy knew by name - _of course_ he did) that Prompto was going upstairs to see Noctis. 

“Thanks Iggy! Are you guys coming up too, or...?”

Gladio looked at Iggy. “Mind if Prompto and I talk alone for a bit?”

Prompto began a flurry of nervous chatter as soon as Iggy was out of earshot. “Hey, so, um, I kinda got this crazy idea in my head that I’m gonna tell Noct how I feel tonight, and ehmmm…I’m pretty nervous, dude. You think it’s a bad idea?”

“No. I think you should go for it.”

“Really?!“

“Yeah, what have you got to lose anyway?”

“Well, what if he doesn’t like me back?”

“Only one way to find out.”

Prompto pulled out his phone to check the time.

“Oh shoot. I gotta get going,” he said, looking anxiously at the elevator. 

“Hey,” Gladio said, “When you get a chance, could you text me just to let me know how it’s going?”

Prompto nodded, though Gladio had the feeling he wasn’t really listening. Gladio patted him on the back and made sure to press the button for the correct floor, reminding him of Noct’s room number before the doors closed. 

“You think he’ll be alright?” Iggy asked as they walked out of the building together.

“Oh yeah. They’ve got this,” Gladio assured him. “I just wish we could be there!”

* * *

They were now back in Iggy’s room at the Citadel, resting against the head of Iggy’s bed, completely silent, staring at their phones, waiting for Noctis or Prompto to text them. It had been 47 minutes, and they hadn’t heard a single word.

“You don’t think something went wrong?” Gladio asked.

“No.. at least I hope not,” Iggy replied. “Do you think maybe _we_ should text _them_? I’d hate to interrupt their date, but I’m curious how the dinner is coming along.”

Just then, Iggy’s phone vibrated, and he almost dropped it in alarm. He opened a text from Noctis to reveal a picture of the completed yakisoba, and it didn’t look half bad.

“He forgot the seaweed flakes,” Gladio noticed. “It’s too bad. They really complete the presentation.”

Iggy had never looked prouder, and his smile was so stunning, Gladio was going to kiss him when both their phones sounded, and they were immediately pulled back to the romance unfolding in Noctis’s apartment.

_Prom is impressed. It’s going good._

“Going _well_ ,” Ignis corrected to no one in particular.

“I’m really glad we got to do this together, Iggy. Can you imagine if Emma and Mr. Knightley had joined forces?”

“They could’ve happily married off the whole county,” Iggy smiled, cuddling under Gladio’s arm. “I know we could still get in trouble if anyone found out that we assisted the two of them, but I must confess I’m extremely happy right now, and I can’t seem to bring myself to regret it.”

“You’re such a rebel, Iggy. I love it,” Gladio teased, pulling him closer. “You wanna dance?”

“Why not?,” Iggy said, slipping off the bed and pulling out a record. “How about a little Ella Fitzgerald?”

Truthfully, Gladio didn’t really care about the music as long as the result was having Iggy in his arms.

“You want to lead or...?” Gladio asked, trying not to be presumptuous in case Iggy had an opinion on the subject.

“You lead,” Iggy replied. “I’m sleepy.”

Somehow the idea of Ignis Scientia being “sleepy” really did a number on his heart, and he was smiling as Iggy arrived in his arms.

“Have you gotten any sleep since you got back, Ig?”

“A little,” Iggy said, which was his typical way of admitting he hadn’t.

“You sure you wanna dance? We don’t have to.”

“Positively sure. This is what I missed most while I was away,” Iggy sighed as Gladio swayed with him, keeping the moves simple and easy for Iggy’s sake.

When the song was over, they slipped into bed. Iggy fell asleep almost instantly, but Gladio’s mind was preoccupied by thoughts of Noctis and Prompto. Finally, the screen on his phone lit up, and he opened it to find a text from Prompto.

_U were right! Noct totally likes me 2!! 🥰_

* * *

Noctis and Prompto were oblivious to their presence when they entered the arcade the following afternoon. They both had plastic guns in their hands and were shooting at a screen. 

The sight of the two of them together was familiar, and if Gladio didn’t know any better, he’d have thought it was just like any other day this summer. He was pleased to find that their new relationship hadn’t made things awkward or displaced arcade games as their top priority. 

Iggy held him back when Gladio began to approach them. 

“Prompto will get self-conscious if he notices us, and I think they’re doing quite well. That level is near the end of the game.”

Gladio noticed how Iggy was no longer paying attention to him, totally engrossed by the sight of Noctis and Prompto shooting at a hoard of approaching zombies. Gladio looked up to read the name of the game: _The House of the Dead 2_. Charming.

Gladio did have to admit it was cute and kind of surprising how invested Iggy was though.

When the words “Game Over” flashed on the screen and all three of them groaned in unison, Iggy and Gladio finally approached. 

“That was very impressive, Prompto!” Iggy exclaimed, patting him on the shoulder. 

“Ughhh!” Prompto groaned. “I’m just so disappointed! We were _this close!_ ”

”Why don’t you just throw in some more change and keep playing?” Gladio asked.

Prompto and Noctis both threw him some unmistakable attitude before Iggy explained.

”They’re trying to outdo me. I got through the entire game without using any continues,” Iggy explained.

“You’re still the champ,” Noctis sighed, looking mournfully at the screen as the timer went out and the game reset.

Gladio eyed his boyfriend in awe. Iggy had mentioned he was good at arcade games, but Gladio didn’t know he was _that_ good.

“Want to pair up with me?” Iggy asked him.

“Uhhh, I usually just play that other game,” he said, gesturing to the machine where he had made the leader board.

“You seriously don’t know the name of the game we’ve been playing almost every day for an entire month?” Noctis said, dumbfounded. 

“I don’t care about this shi-” Gladio stopped himself, looking at Iggy. He didn’t mind using that kind of language around Prompto and Noctis, but proper and polite Iggy was a different matter.

“This _shit_ is a lot of fun,” Iggy grinned, happily pulling some coins out of the bag Noct was holding and putting them in the machine. “What are you afraid of, Amicita?”

Gladio shook his head, even as he smiled. “Fine, you’re on.”

Gladio _sucked_. I mean, it was pretty hard _not_ to suck when you were up against the reigning champ. It also didn’t help that the dude with the top score had the kind of aggressive intensity in his posture and laser-sharp aim that made Gladio weak at the knees.

“Dude, you’re banned from this game. It’s official,” Noctis sighed, shaking his head at Gladio. 

“C’mon! I haven’t had any practice!” Gladio defended. 

“Not gonna waste my money when you can barely aim,” Noctis insisted, purposely avoiding eye contact so he would miss the way Gladio was glaring at him.

Gladio was about to protest when he felt Iggy take his hand. “Can I challenge you to a game of Skee-ball instead?”

Gladio nodded, but gave Noct a look as they walked away.

“Wow, Iggy. I can’t believe you have the high score at that game. It’s so hard!”

“Not _that_ hard,” Iggy smiled. 

“I see where Noct gets his sweet disposition,” Gladio grumbled. 

“He learned from the best,” Iggy grinned. “You ever think maybe you’re a little too confident?” 

It was the closest Iggy had ever come to chastising him, and it gave him pause. 

“Sometimes,” he responded hesitantly. 

“Like when?” Ignis asked.

His tone was light, but Gladio was thoughtful. 

“Well, I was thinking that...I did learn a lot while you were gone. I always thought I had Noct figured out, and I realized I was wrong about him, and Prompto made me realize a few things too.”

“I suppose I shouldn’t tease you then.”

“I don’t mind it when you tease me,” Gladio smiled, wrapping an arm around Iggy’s waist. 

“Get a room!” Noctis said loudly as he and Prompto walked past before they both burst out laughing.

“I should’ve never let them join forces,” Gladio lamented. “I wish I could take it all back.”

Iggy smiled. “You know, we haven’t heard anything about their date yet. Perhaps it’s time to force some details out of them.”

“Yeah, good idea, but if you don’t mind, I want to see if I can talk to Prompto alone first?”

“Be my guest. Skee-ball can wait. I suppose I’ll pester Noctis then.”

“Deal,” Gladio said as he approached Prompto and lured him away from the prince.

“Sooooo,” Gladio asked. “How did Noct do last night?”

Prompto blushed something fierce. The fact that Gladio could see how deeply his face colored even in the darkness of the arcade was telling, but he was smiling, which was a good sign.

“It was great!” Prompto squeaked. 

“So what happened?”

“He made me dinner, and we danced...”

“Did he step on your feet at all? You can tell me the truth.”

“Just once,” Prompto confessed, “But mostly, he danced really well. It was kinda fun, actually. I’ve always wanted someone to dance with me like that. Like _really_ dance,” Prompto said wistfully. “It was kinda romantic.”

“Yeah, I remember you saying that once,” Gladio smiled. He was proud he’d suggested Noctis learn to swing dance. Gladio really was a great matchmaker, the bona fide Emma Woodhouse of Insomnia.

“And how was the food?” Gladio asked, knowing that even if it was inedible, Prompto would take that information to his grave out of sheer loyalty to his best friend.

“Uhhh, good!” Prompto replied. It was an obvious lie, but Gladio wasn’t about to call him on it. 

“So...did you kiss?” Gladio asked. 

Prompto’s sly grin was precious as he nodded. 

“Your first kiss, right?” Gladio asked. 

“Yup.”

“So it was a good first kiss?”

“Yup,” he replied, scratching the back of his neck and averting his gaze.

“I’m happy for you.”

“Just sucks we have to hide it, but, you know, I didn’t expect to ever date a prince so, guess I can’t complain,” he shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets.

“Noct is lucky to be with you too. Just wanna be sure you know that. I’m not even sure he deserves you, but I’m letting it slide since you’re so cute together.”

“Thanks, Gladio… Anywho, I heard you and Iggy have a big night planned?”

“Yeah, we’re going out tonight. I found this fancy Altissian restaurant that’s supposed to have good food.”

“Sounds romantic. Wish me and Noct could go on a date like that,” he sighed. 

“Maybe we could figure something out. I know it won’t be easy, but...it’s worth it, right?” 

“Oh, _totally_ worth it. Noct is...well, he’s...I just can’t believe he likes me.”

“Yeah, well I can,” Gladio affirmed.

As soon as Gladio wrapped up his conversation with Prompto, he pulled Iggy aside to exchange notes. 

“Apparently, Noctis prepared the yakisoba perfectly! I’m so proud,” Iggy beamed.

Usually Iggy could tell when Noct was lying, but apparently not in this case. Gladio wouldn’t dream of wiping that beautiful smile from his face. “Yeah, Prompto said he nailed it,” he agreed. “You heard about the kiss, I’m guessing?”

“They kissed?!” Iggy exclaimed. “I didn’t ask, even though I wanted to. Sometimes I get tired of Noctis treating me like his overbearing mother and can’t bring myself to ask those kinds of questions, but I’m beyond pleased to hear it. Noct does feel bad though that they have to keep it secret,” Iggy fretted. “He’s afraid it’s too much to ask of Prompto.”

“It’s a tough situation, but I think they’ll be alright,” Gladio said, looking over at the two of them. Noctis was now whispering with Prompto as they leaned against an arcade machine together, their thighs touching as they grinned at one another.

“You were right,” Iggy observed. “They are very cute together.”

* * *

Gladio had Jared drop him off early for their date that evening. Iggy had offered him a ride, but Gladio liked the idea of being there waiting for Iggy when he arrived.

He’d called early to reserve the window booth so he and Iggy could enjoy watching the bustle of downtown. Besides, the space was separate from the other tables and would give them a little extra privacy. Gladio wanted everything about tonight to feel intimate given how it would end.

He could admit he was nervous. He’d tried to get his hair just right, and he’d personally ironed all his clothes trying to imitate Iggy’s ever-polished look.

Tonight was so important. It was one Gladio wanted to remember forever, and he felt pressure to make it just right, to be perfectly charming, to be everything Iggy embodied without even trying. 

His heart did feel like it skipped a beat when he saw Iggy in the doorway, wearing navy blue slacks and a matching vest over a light blue shirt. He looked so regal with his perfect posture and long strides as he approached the hostess. 

It took Gladio far too long to remember that he should be standing up to greet him and show Iggy to their table like he’d planned, but by the time he’d gathered his wits, Iggy was already sitting across from him.

“This place is very charming,” Iggy observed. “I think you’ve chosen well.”

“I’m glad you like it. I wanted it to be special.”

“Well, it’s our first real date, isn’t it? It was bound to be special.”

“You’re right, I just…” He didn’t want to bring up the fact that they only had a year together, and every moment counted. Of course he shouldn’t be thinking about such a depressing reality when Iggy was right in front of him looking as good as he did. 

“You’re right,” Gladio finished. “It wouldn’t matter where we went.”

Iggy ordered water when the waitress arrived, and Gladio did the same, knowing how much Iggy prioritized a healthy diet.

“Before I forget, I drew you something else,” Gladio said, pulling his latest drawing out of its envelope.

“Another drawing?!” Iggy exclaimed. “I wonder sometimes if I should forbid you from getting so many hand cramps for my sake, but I must confess I cherish all of your art.”

 _Cherish? Art?_ Gladio took a moment to bask in the tender sentiment. He now felt completely justified in the amount of time he’d spent perfecting this one as he passed it across the table.

As ever, Iggy’s reaction did not disappoint. The amazed smile never left his face as he observed every detail. “So this must be my room? Oh I see. We’re Romeo and Juliet, aren’t we? That’s you calling up to me?”

Gladio nodded. “I’ve always thought your balcony would be perfect for that, and since you have to move out soon, I thought it would be nice to have something to remember your old room.”

“That was very thoughtful. I love it. I suppose I shouldn’t read too much into the fact that Romeo and Juliet were also doomed lovers?” he quipped.

Iggy’s tone was light, but Gladio felt his face fall. Somehow the ending to the play hadn’t even crossed his mind the entire time he’d been drawing. He hated the ending anyway. He always skipped over the final scenes on purpose.

“Apologies, Gladio. I shouldn’t have mentioned it. Forget I did. It’s lovely. I’ll plan to frame it along with your other art in my new apartment.”

The idea of Iggy seeing his art every day brought the smile back to his face, and the rest of dinner was magical.

Now they were sitting across from each other at an ice cream parlor.

“I don’t mean to ruin the mood, but I feel like I need to apologize to you,” Iggy said. “I regret how upset I got after finding you dancing with Noctis. I’m usually not so unreasonable, and I feel I was needlessly cruel to you. I’m sorry.”

Gladio considered shrugging it off and moving on, but he reminded himself that he didn’t want to keep secrets from Iggy ever again.

“I was a little upset you thought I would cheat on you. I figured you’d know by now how I feel about you.”

“I appreciate you saying that… I suppose I ought to explain myself a little better. It’s really a silly thing to even think about, but you’re very popular and attractive, and so many students have crushes on you. I hate to admit it, but it does make me feel insecure at times.”

These words were difficult for Gladio to even comprehend. First of all, Iggy was the best person to ever exist, so for him to feel insecure when compared to Gladio was almost insulting.

Second, Gladio didn’t think he was all that popular. He didn’t have any real friends, just casual acquaintances from crownsguard training and people he sometimes talked to in class. Iggy, and now Prompto and Noctis, were the only people he would truly call his friends. Prior to that, it had just been Iris.

He realized Iggy was staring at him, so he tried to form a coherent response to Iggy’s baffling confession. “You’re totally out of my league, Iggy. You’re the top of our class, and you spent your summer at one of the most prestigious camps in Eos, and then you’re _also_ the advisor to the crown prince. I don’t even know how you do it. And you look good doing it too,” he added for good measure.

He was disappointed to find Iggy didn’t look convinced. 

“I suppose I’ve always been what many people would consider _accomplished_ , but the truth is I’ve often felt rather subpar because I’ve never had much in common with people my own age. No one seemed to like me as a child, at least not in the sense other children were liked. I was never invited to birthday parties or things like that. I know it’s a silly thing to complain about, of course. Now I don’t have any time to attend social engagements anyway.”

“It’s not silly,” Gladio replied softly. Apparently just like Noctis and Prompto, there were things Gladio didn’t know about Iggy too.

“I didn’t mean to make myself an object of pity,” Iggy clarified. “My point was that I always felt alone until you and I became friends. I didn’t realize I could have so much in common with someone my own age.”

Gladio pondered these words. Ignis had been a fixture in Gladio’s life for as long as he could remember. He’d always respected him. He’d even been a little jealous at times of the way his father seemed to dote on Ignis, holding him as a standard for Gladio to meet, but it wasn’t until the past couple years that Ignis had really drawn his attention in a way that was more than professional friendliness. 

Gladio vividly remembered the exact moment it had happened. It was at the royal ball almost two years ago. He’d seen Ignis sitting at a nearly empty table dreamily watching all the foreign couples dance (only occasionally stopping to throw a concerned glance Noctis’s direction as he absentmindedly kicked his dancing partner in the shin). 

Gladio had been intrigued and took a seat by Ignis’s side. They’d had a pleasant discussion about the dance styles of Eos, mostly consisting of Gladio asking questions, since he hadn’t known much about dancing at the time. 

Gladio had realized then that in spite of Iggy’s professional demeanor, he was a total romantic, and besides that, he was extremely intelligent and kind and actually listened when you talked. It didn’t hurt that he was also totally gorgeous, and Gladio had a weakness for guys with glasses.

From then on, Ignis had become his obsession. After that night, he’d started studying in the same room as him at the library. After a few months, Ignis had become Iggy, and Gladio had started to learn everything he could about his habits and preferences. The more he learned, the more he realized that he and Iggy were soul mates. 

“I wish we’d become friends sooner,” Gladio observed, not sure how else to encompass all of his racing thoughts.

“Me too,” Iggy agreed. Gladio noticed that Iggy hadn’t touched his ice cream since their conversation had begun, and neither had Gladio for that matter. He stared at the near-puddle in his cup before his eyes returned to Iggy.

“You know,” Iggy began, taking a deep breath. “I have a confession to make… I never thought I’d tell you this, but I suppose...well, since we’re on the subject…I’ve always had a bit of a crush on you.”

“You mean like before last year?”

Iggy nodded. “I’ve always thought you were quite handsome,” Iggy explained with a shy smile that nearly incapacitated him.

“Then why’d you give me such a hard time this past year when I was trying to date you?”

“I noticed that you were beginning to take a particular interest in me, but I assumed you were just being friendly because we’d need to start working together soon for Noctis’s sake.”

“But you had a thing for me the whole time? I mean...since when?” Gladio asked, almost afraid to know the answer and find out how long he’d been a complete and total idiot for not even noticing the love of his life was standing right in front of him ( _a_ _nd_ had a crush on him too).

“It’s difficult to say,” Iggy dismissed the subject, pulling his spoon out his half-melted ice cream and taking a bite. A stray bit trickled down his chin, and he reached for a napkin. Seeing Iggy lose his composure for two seconds was an all-time record as far as Gladio knew, and it was completely endearing to witness.

“The truth is, I’ve had a crush on you, I suppose, since we first met,” Iggy admitted, a blush rising to his cheeks.

Gladio could feel his heart racing. “Why didn’t you ever say anything or make a move or I don’t know… you never acted like you liked me, or...maybe I just didn’t notice?”

“I was very discreet about it. I was quite shy for a very long time, and of course, I was a bit intimidated by you. You’ve always been so charming and friendly. Then of course there’s the fact that our relationship would be extremely inappropriate considering our duty to Noctis, but I didn’t consider that until we got much older. I suppose more than anything else, I always got the impression you would never be interested in me.”

“I can’t believe we wasted so much time. If I would’ve noticed how amazing you are years ago, we could’ve been together for years,” Gladio lamented, the thought making his stomach drop with regret.

“Well, it’s my fault too, of course. I could’ve tried to tell you how I felt. It took Noctis to convince me you might return my feelings. Of course, even then I had no idea just how much we had in common or how much I would come to value our relationship.”

Gladio thought about telling Iggy right then and there that he was in love with him, but he examined their surroundings and decided an ice cream parlor wasn’t the right place. He was also afraid Iggy would think Gladio was only saying it because he felt bad, which was not at all the case.

“I can’t believe you ever thought your feelings would be one-sided, Iggy. You’re the most amazing person on the planet. It’s literally what I spend half my time thinking about, and the other half is on how lucky I am to be dating you.”

“I feel just the same.”

“The truth is… no one at school knows my favorite book is _Jane Eyre_ or that I take tango lessons or love to draw,” Gladio told him. “I think they all just see me as some brainless meathead, and everyone only wants to be my friend because I’m an Amicitia. You were the first person who I thought actually liked me for who I really am. You’re perfect for me, and I just wish I’d noticed it sooner.”

He could tell Iggy was touched, and it took him a moment to compose himself before he spoke. “I told you I’ve always been shy and a bit insecure, but I do think some of my newfound confidence is thanks to you, Gladio. You’ve made me see myself in a different light. I don’t feel quite so deficient as I used to.”

“ _Deficient?_ Iggy, seriously? Everyone knows you’re a total overachiever. I seriously can’t think of a single thing you’re bad at.”

“See what I mean? You’re too kind.”

“It’s just the truth,” Gladio shrugged. “You’re amazing, Iggy.”

There Iggy went again with that brilliant smile that made Gladio feel invincible. He couldn’t imagine life without him, and he didn’t want to. He focused instead on the warmth of Iggy’s hand as it grasped his and guided him out of the ice cream shop and back towards his car.

* * *

They were both quiet on the drive back to the Citadel. Gladio couldn’t believe what he was about to do with Iggy. He hoped he didn’t mess it up. He’d been trying to take Iggy’s advice to heart and not worry, but he was still terrified that he would do something stupid and ruin the mood or… he didn’t really know what he was afraid of doing wrong because he didn’t know what he was doing at all. He really should’ve tried harder over the summer.

They arrived at the Citadel and silently ascended the hidden staircase that led to Iggy’s room. Iggy closed the door and then the curtains before he stood in front of Gladio. 

Gladio put a hand on his waist as though they were going to waltz. He attempted to muster the same physical confidence he felt when dancing as he touched him, but found all his senses failing him.

“Maybe we should dance first?” Iggy suggested, gently removing himself from Gladio’s arms and adjusting the needle on his record player. Gladio knew this song. It was one of Iggy’s favorites, slow and sweet.

_It’s not the pale moon that excites me, that thrills and delights me. Oh no. It’s just the nearness of you._

Gladio might not know anything about the logistics of sex, but dancing with Iggy came as naturally as breathing. He held Iggy extra close, and he found himself getting lost somewhere between his senses. The gentle lavender of Iggy’s shampoo, the soft skin of his neck, the tickle of his hair on Gladio’s cheek. Every sensation was magnified and made wonderful by the rich expectation of the evening. 

Time was slow and flexible, and in this moment, they finally had enough of it. 

Time would stretch out some day soon and capture the two of them, separate them from this bond that felt so intrinsic and sacred, but not yet.

Gladio pressed his lips to his lover’s throat, and he felt the sweet breath of Iggy’s sigh as he tightened his grip on Gladio’s waist. 

He captured his lips next, and Iggy melted into him. The kiss was deep but languid, fiery yet soft, surprising but familiar, like reciting a beloved poem from memory. 

“Gladio, you’re shaking,” Iggy whispered. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“I’m sure. I’m just a little nervous.”

“Well, if you remember, the first time I brought you back to my room, I was a trembling mess,” Iggy responded, his smile as gentle as the soft sway of the music.

“I remember.” Gladio has memorized every detail of that night. It was the night he’d finally known Ignis was his.

“You know what I’m thinking about, Iggy?” His lover looked into his eyes so tenderly and expectantly, almost as though he knew what would come next. “It’s what Mr. Rochester said to Jane. It feels like I have a string under my rib connecting me to you.”

“I feel the same. I feel just the same,” Iggy insisted, as he pulled Gladio closer, pressing his cheek to Gladio’s chest. 

Tonight was perfect. Just as perfect as the touch of Iggy’s fingers and the taste of his lips, which guided Gladio forward to a place apart from time, where it was just the two of them, timeless and infinite. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song quoted is “The Nearness of You” by Ella Fitzgerald and Louis Armstrong.
> 
> I was originally going to write a third part, but I decided to move onto other projects due to lack of interest, so if the ending feels a bit inconclusive that’s why. However, please go ahead and imagine that these boys have a very happy ending, because that’s what I had in mind too :) Thanks for reading.


End file.
